You're going to Bend, But don't let them Break you
by Rosalie1316
Summary: "Baby girl you're going to bend but you don't have to break. You can get through this, i know it" Natalie or Tally as she prefers looks like your normal teen who spends most of her life dancing, but she has a secret a secret that could end up killing her. One day she ends up in Ocean Park Hospital and finds out she is she is in big trouble. With her dad... full summery inside
1. Dance Class accident

**"Baby girl you're going to bed but you don't have to break. You can get through this, i know it" Natalie or Tally as she prefers looks like your normal teen who spends most of her life dancing, but she has a secret a secret that could end up killing her. One day she ends up in Ocean Park Hospital and finds out she is she is in big trouble. With her dad over seas and her brothers hours away she has no one thats until she meet the Red band Society.**

* * *

><p>I slide on my leather Jacket and red flats before walking out of my dressing room with my dance bag.<p>

"Natalie you did beautifully" my teacher

"thanks" i smile putting my stuff in my dance bag

"Don't forget you have tomorrow off, try to relax" she says

"dance is relaxing" i say

"Yo Tally we're going out to eat want to come" Seth asks

"its gonna be a real party" Wes says

"yea sure" i say taking my hair out of the ponytail

"well lets go" Jamie says as i pick up my bag

"i'm coming" i say

I walk to the door where my friends are waiting when i start to feel light headed. I grab on the the wall to steady myself and squeeze my eyes shut. i feel myself getting lightheaded and my breath shortens before my legs give out

"Tally" i hear Seth yell before i black out

Time Skip

i woke up to the sound of a constant beeping. i looked around and my eyes landed on a heart monitor attached to me. i sit up and it beeps really loud and a nurse runs in.

"Oh good you're awake" she says

"whats going on" i ask in a hoarse voice

"Baby you passed out at your dance studio" she says

"i did?" i ask

"yea you did" she says taking the monitor off

"my brother does he know im here" i ask

"he's on his way" she says checking my pulse

i nod and lay back

"now relax and if you need anything a nurse is a button press away" she says

"thank you…" i say

"Nurse Jackson" she smiles

i smile back and she walks out

i reach over to my dance bag and pull out my phone.

To: Seth From: Tally

Come see me i'm lonely

i start playing on my phone when my brother walks in and runs over to me

"Oh my god Tally i was so worried" he says hugging me

"Hey Im fine" i say

"do they know what's wrong with you" he asks

"i dont know" i say

"well i'm going to find out" he says standing up

i shake my head and pull my phone out after i feel it buzz

To Tally From Seth

we are on our way to save you from boredom

i laugh and quickly type back a response

To Seth From Tally

Jason here too

i look out at Jason and see him talking to nurse jackson.

"THE FUN POLICE ARE HERE" Seth says

"hey" i laugh

"Tally you're alive" Jamie says hugging me

"Jamie you're alive" i say

"now is not the time for jokes you scared us" she says

"yea Tally if you're going to pass out at least have some alcohol in you" Wes says

i throw a bottle of water at him and he laughs

"Ballerina has an arm" he says tossing it back

"suck a di…"i start before my brother walks in

"hey guys" he says

"so what is going on with our ballerina" Seth asks

"they have to run a few more tests but she should be able to go tomorrow" he says

"its probably over exhaustion i have been dance all day for the past three days" i say

"you guys can we have a minute" he says and my friends nodd before walking out

"they said you are malnourished" he says sitting down

"you know i'm eating Jay you see me eat like a pregnant woman with twins" i say raising an eyebrow

"thats what i told them well i say you eat normal not like a pregnant woman" he laughs

"its probably just because of dance" i say

"they better check just to make sure your my baby sister and i want to make sure you're okay" he says

"Have you called Adam, Shawn and Daddy yet" i say

"Dad knows but they can't fly him out for at least two weeks" he says

"and the others" i ask

"Adam should be here soon and Shawn will be here in a few hours" he says

"make sure they aren't panicking cause i'm fine" i say

"will do" he says

"Hey Jay don't mean to be rude but mind if i talk to Tally " Seth says

"yea" he says moving over

"i think he means alone dumbass" i say

"oh okay behave" he says walking out and Seth sits down

"How you feeling Tally" he asks placing his hand on mine

"Seth like i told Jason I am fine" i say

"you scared us" he says hugging me

"Im sorry" i say softly as a tear falls

"what why" he asks

"I feel bad for scaring you" i say

"its not your fault" he says

"i want chinese food" i say pouting

"im on it" he says kissing my cheek

i smile and watch him walk out of the room and Jamie happily runs in

"you guys are so cute" she says

i laugh and lay back on my bed. i play on my phone for a bit and watch the people walk past my room and Jamie pulls out nail polish

"im doing your nails" she says taking on of my hands

"fine" i say playing on my phone

we sit for a bit and Jamie does my nails when Seth comes back with the food

"gimmie gimmie gimmie" i say reaching and he hands it over to me

"there you go princess" he says sitting next to me

"dont mess up your nails or i swear to god i will kick your as… Hey Jason" she says as my brother walks in

"Hey Jamie , Tally Adam's he…"he starts before he is interrupped by Adam and Shawn

"TALLY" they yell hugging me and pushing Seth to the side

"Hello boys" i say

"your alive" Shawn says

"I am" i say surprised

he laughs and kisses my head

"so Baby girl what is wrong with you besides your well everything" Adam says

"first screw you second i dont know yet" i say punching him

"i want to know cause i want your guitars" he says

"please if i died those bad boys would be coming with me to the grave along with my dance stuff" i laugh

"i'll let you guys catch up, later Ballerina" Seth says before walking out with Jamie

"still don't like him" Shawn says

"agreed" the other two says

"he's a great guy trust me" i say

"i cant wait to say i told you so one day" Jason says

we spend the right of the day/night goofing around and catching up since we haven't seen each other in a couple months. At some point Jason runs home and gets me some clothes so i have something to wear to bed and tomorrow. As I begin to Drift off to sleep i can hear my brothers arguing about who gets to stay then i fall asleep with a small smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the first Red Band Society story I've written and I have a lot of ideas for it. I'm going to try and update every weekend or every other weekend i want to have a few chapters pre-written just encase i dont get around to writing that week. If you have any ideas on what you would like to see happen in the story or if you want me to add your OC because i will be needed some in the next few chapters please let me know. The Characters and outfits will be on my profile if you want to see them Until the next chapter<strong>

**XoXo**

**Rosie**


	2. Get to Know Tally

**Yay New chapter time. Thank you to everyone who Favorited, followed and reviewed i means a lot. Now on to the newest chapter xoxo**

* * *

><p>i woke up the next day and saw all three of my brothers asleep on the other bed. i laugh softly and toss my covers off put a sweater on and slipped on my shoes before walking out.<p>

"Good Morning Darling" i hear Nurse jackson say walking in with coffee

"Morning Nurse Jackson" i say softly

"i saw your brothers asleep on one bed" she laughs

"yea none of them wanted to go home last night" i laugh

"you the baby" she asks

"yea" i shrug

"how about i order you some breakfast" she smiles

"tea please" i ask

"comin right up" she says

i walk back into my room and walk over to my brothers. i poke Jason and he swats my hand away so i move on to Adam and do the same. he groans and turns away from me. i finally move on to shawn and kick his foot that his dangling off the bed. he throws a pillow at me and i pout.

"losers" i say before sitting back on my bed with my phone.

I may as well introduce myself. I'm Natalie Baker, Tally for short. I'm sixteen, ballet dancer as you could probably tell from being called ballerina. I am the of my family that consists of my three brothers my dad and myself. You're probably wondering where my mum is, frankly I would like to know myself. She left when i was six but who wants to drown on the past. Back to the family that is still around, my Dad is a marine and he goes overseas a lot so i live with My oldest brother Jason he's 26 another brother is Adam hes 24 and lives in Canada BC to be exact then theres Shawn whos 22 he just finished college in Florida and is supposed to be going to England for a year. The freaks who came in yesterday were my best friends Jamie another dancer, Wes he the kid that is nonstop party and dirty jokes and then theres Seth he sweetest most amazing guy i ever met, and i may or may not have a crush on him.

"a tea for the sweet pea" Nurse Jackson says bring me in a mug

"thank you" i smile taking the mug carefully

"your test results should be ready in a few hours" she says

"okay" i say and she walks out

i sip my tea are look over at my brothers and toss a pillow at them waking them up

"WHO"

"WHAT"

"WHEN" They says

"where" i finish giggling

"is that coffee" Jason asks standing up

"Tea coffee is bad for you" i say

"health freak" Shawn says

"anyone up for going to get some Mc D's" Adam says

"Yes Tally you want some" Shawn asks

"Nah im fine" i say

"alright we're also going to run home and shower then be back be good" Jason says kissing my head

"go you guys smell" i say as the other two do the same

"bye tally" Shawn says i and i wave

After they leave a nurse brings in some food and i begin to eat when a guy in a wheelchair and two guys walking go by but come back

"she got the last Banana" the one standing says walking in

"Let it go dude" the bald one says

"Not Until i get a banana" he says

"take it" i say tossing it to him

"thanks goldilocks" he says peeling it

"It's Tally" i say

"Dash" he says

"Leo and the one with hair is Jordi" the bald one says

"Hey" Jordi says waving

"nice to meet Ya'll" i say

"what are you infor" Dash asks

"I passed out at my dance class yesterday its probably nothing" i tell him

"you know i thought it was nothing before i was diagnosed with cancer" Leo says

"or when i found out i had cystic fibrosis" Dash says

"you guys stop it" i say finishing my toast

"im not going to add to your fear" Jordi says

"thank you" i smile

"well if you do end up staying longer come see us" Dash says

"we'll see" i say before drinking my tea

Dash and Leo walk but Jordi stays back

"you should really find us later even if you arent staying" he smiles

"i just might have too" i say biting my lips

he smiles again and walks out. i finish my tea and get up. i look in the hall to make sure no one is around before grabbing a water bottle from my bag then walking into the bathroom and lock the door. i walk over to the toilet and take two big mouthfuls of salt water in the bottle. after i gulp it down i begin to gag before i throw up in toilet. i finish the bottle and throw up two more times before standing up

"damn it Tally look what you've done to yourself" i say looking in the mirror

i rise my mouth out before walking out. i walk over to my bag and pop out some gum.

"You must be Tally I'm Brittney" a nurse says walking in

"Hi" i say

"so i have have one more test for you to do, so get dressed i'll be back in five" she says happily

"okay" i smile

i grab some clothes my brother brought and head to the washroom to change. i do a quick makeup and hair before brushing my teeth and walking out

"Hey Ballerina" Seth says picking me up

"Jesus" i mutter in shock

"how can someone look so beautiful after sleeping in a hospital" he says setting me down

"they cant, now i have to go to my final test before getting out of here" i say

"fine i'll be waiting here for you when youre done" he says twirling me

"fine" i say walking out to meet brittney

"are you ready Tally" she smiles

"yea lets do this" i say

i follow her to a room with an large chair and an x-ray machine. She hand me a cup filled blue liquid

"Doctor McAndrew will be right in to explain everything" she says putting a lead apron on me before walking back out

i sit in the chair and wiggle my feet until the door opens

"Hi I'm Doctor McAndrew you must be Tally" a man says walking in

"Yea nice to meet you" i say shaking his hand

"so this is our last test to see if theres anything serious going on, i highly doubt there is anything going on. you look perfectly healthy maybe just under weight" he says

"well i am a dancer so its hard to gain weight" i say and he nods

"thats what i thought, now drink up" he says handing me the cup

i bring the cup to my lips and drink the gross liquid and doctor McAndrew bring the X ray machine over before walking out. i feel the thing make the x-ray and he walks back in.

"Perfect you did great" he says moving the machine and taking off the apron

"its not my first xray" i joke

i follow him out of the room and he does a quick physical before i head back to my room.

"Ballerina when do you get the answers" Seth says

"10 minutes" i say

"aweso…" he starts but he pulls out his phone

"what" i ask

"i gotta go mum wants me home" he says before walking out

i raise an eyebrow and shake my head when Nurse Jackson walks in.

"you my dear are very good at secrets" she says sitting down with a file

"i'm not sure what you mean" i ask confused

"Natalie, I know your bulimic" she says

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that happened... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and now you know Tally's dirty little secret. Your going to be meeting a new character in the next chapter and their going to need some family members along with Tally's friends so please send in some characters i'll also need some other patientsnurses/other people for the hospital. Until the next chapter **_

_**XoXo**_

_**Rosie **_


	3. Benny and Moving In

Update Question: Do you want Emma and Tally to be friends

* * *

><p>"what no im not" i say standing<p>

"you have severe damage to your esophagus due to stomach acid coming up when you puke" she says

"yes ive done it before doesnt mean i'm bulimic" i snap

"Natalie" she says placing a hand on my shoulder

"do i have to stay" i ask

"i think you do with the damage to your throat" she says softly

"No no no i cant i have dance, school a life" i say standing up

"and you can get to them once we get you better" she says

"i cant just leave dance" i say

"youre more upset about dance then school" she asks

"i can do online school but you cant do online dance" i say and she laughs

"thats true, im going to talk with your brother and get this sorted out" she says

i nod and let out a sigh after she walks out. i turn to see her talking to Jason, he shakes his head no and is trying to deny it and i stand up before sneeking out of my room and down the hall

**time skip**

i was wondering around the hospital when a little boy no more than five runs past me and almost falls down some stairs but i catch him

"Watch it buddy you don't want to get hurt do you" i say helping him stand

"yea i mean no wait yeah ugh i don't want to get hurt WAS I GOING FAST" he asks fast and out of breath

"Yea you were going super fast" i smile

"Im Benny" he says holding out his hand

"Nice too meet you Benny I'm Tally" i say shaking his hand and he smiles

"Want to come play dinosaurs with me" he asks jumping up and down

"sure bud" i say

"YAY come on" he says running down the hall with me following him

he finally stops at a room and walks in

"THIS IS MY ROOM" he say

i laugh and look around the room to see trains, dinosaurs,a karate belt a few soccer trophies and ribbons and also a bunch of police stuff

"it looks really cool" i say sitting down on the side of his bed.

"i have lots of dinosaur stuff" he says walking over to a box and getting out some toys

**Time Skip**

"Well Benny this has been really fun but i have to go find my brother" i say

"aw" he says looking down

"sorry bud" i say patting his head

"c-can i come with you" he asks

"sure" i smile and get jumps up

"thank you tally" he says taking my hand.

"come on" i say and we walk out

during the walk back to my room Benny tells me that his dad was a police officer that was killed in the line of duty thats why he has all of the police stuff in his room. once we get back to my room i see my brother sitting on my bed and he stands u[

"Tally there you are" he says hugging me

"Jay its a hospital if anything happened i would be fine" i say and Benny hides behind me

"whos this" he asks

"this is Benny, Benny this is my oldest brother Jason" i say crouching down to Benny's height.

"Hi Bud" he says

"h-hi" Benny says

"im glad you have a friend your own size" Jay says and i glare at him

"There you are Benny its time for school" Brittney says walking in

"aw cant i stay with Tally"he whines

"you have to go to class so you can learn" i tell him

"fine" he pouts

"she'll be here when you get done" Jason says

"REALLY" he asks

"yep" i say biting my lip

"okay bye Tally" he says hugging me and i hug him back

"bye Ben" i say and he runs off with Brittney

"you already have a friend" he says

"im staying arent i" i say,

he sighs and walks over to me

"yea you are, until you get better" he says

"i'm sorry" i say softly

"Tally if anyone should be sorry its me, im your guardian" he says

i dont say anything and he sits down next to me and wraps his arms around me and i begin to sob into his chest.

**Time skip- two days later**

i looked around my new room in the eating disorder part of the hospital. i hand one ear bud in as i was helping my brothers move stuff into my room. The room came with a dresser, hospital bed, bookshelf, TV and we had already put a couch and two chairs in now we just had to bring in some clothes and other stuff.. i looked at the large black and white ballet picture with red point shoes that we were about to hang above my bed when i heared someone walk in and i turn around to see a girl about my age with straight brown hair and brown eyes

"Sorry i didnt mean to scare you" she says

"its fine" i say

"its not everyday someone new moves in, I'm Emma" she says holding out her hand

"Tally" i say shaking it

"i see your a dancer, how long have you been doing it" she asks

"almost 15 years now" i say pulling a chair over

"wow" she says

"thats what alot of people say" i say

"did you bring all this stuff up yourself" she asks

"of course not my brothers helped, they just went back to the house to get some more stuff" i say

"makes more sense" she says

i let out a soft laugh and grab the picture

"are you sure you can lift that" she asks

"oh yea just want the damn thing up" i say lifting it up

i go on my tip toes and lift the picture up onto the hooks that we put up and smile. i take a step back but lose my footing and fall. Before i hit the ground i scream and feel someone's arms around me, i looked up and my blue eyes meet a pair of brown ones

"careful" Jordi says

"Thanks" i smile standing up

"So we take it your staying" Leo says

" Yep" i say

"You guys know each other" Emma asks confused

"yea we met yesterday" Jordi says

"oh well i have to go" she says

"bye" i say

"nice place you got here Goldilocks" Dash says flopping on my couch

"please make yourselves at home" i say sarcastically

"with pleasure" Leo says sitting in the chair

i shake my head with a sigh and look up at the picture before tilting it slightly and standing back a bit

"a little more to the left" Leo says

"may i ask why you guys are in here" i say

"we came to see Emma but Jordi…" Leo starts

"leo shut it" Jordi says

"what" i ask looking at the two of them

"nothing" Jordi says sitting in the other chair

"okay then" i say turning back to a box

"i take it you dance" Dash says

"a little" i smirk

i finish putting away my stuff and grab a book before pushing Dash's feet off the other end of the couch

"so do you guys plan on leaving anytime soon" i ask opening my book

"well we could show you around the hospital" Leo says

"nurse jackson already did that" i say reading

"she showed you what you need to know, but we know where the good stuff is ask Jordi" Dash says

i look up and over at jordi

"yea they do know the behind the scenes" he says

"is it worth getting up" i ask

"id say so" he says

"let do this then" i say tossing my book on the table

"sweet lets go" dash says jumping up

i get up along with the other two and Leo gets back in wheelchair. Leo and Dash take the lead and Jordi hangs behind them with me.

"What are you in for" i ask

"I have cancer in my leg it was supposed to come off when i first got here but they found cancer cells in my soft tissue" he says

"oh i'm sorry" i say looking down at my feet

"its fine, what about you i see you live in the eating disorder part" he says

"i um don't really want to talk about it just yet, still trying to process it" i say softly

"i bet you're dying to wonder whats wrong with us" Dash says

"i bet you're dying to tell me" i smirk

"Well as you can probably guess i have cancer" Leo says

"really the one leg and bald head wasn't a clue or anything" i say

"I have cystic fibrosis" dash says

"oh that sucks" i say softly

"that doesn't stop him from getting high" Jordi whispers and i giggle

"what are you two flirting about" Leo says as we get in an elevator

after he says that a blush and scoot away from the group.

"Before we start this tour, i say we introduce to Kara" Dash says

"who" i ask

"you'll see" leo says as we walk out

* * *

><p>Hello Lovely. I hope your happy with this new chapter. So many of you are sending in OC and its's Fabulous. Thank you for all the positive feed back, if you have any suggestions to what you want to happen please let me know. I will most likely update Sunday but until then tell me what you guys thought of thats night episode? i was freaking out. Until next time<p>

XoXo

Rosie


	4. you can prove to me that you're wrong

I followed them to another room where there is a little boy not much older than Benny laying on a bed with his eyes closed and he's attached to a few wires

"Who's that" I say

"This is Charlie he's in a coma" Leo says wheeling in.

I looked him over and pursed my lips before turning away and look over to the other side. I see a girl with blonde hair a bit darker than mine. She looks up from and magazine and glares at the guys

"What do you losers want" she snaps

"Tally this is Kara, Kara meet Tally she's new to the hospital" Leo says

"You really want to spend time with these dorks" she says looking at me

"They're the only people I know" I say

"Lucky you" she says

"We were just showing her around and we thought you two should meet" he says

"Well we met you can go now" she says shooing us out

"Okay then" Dash says and we walk out

"She's a real ray of sunshine" I say sarcastically

"That's Kara for you" Jordi says

"Now let's get on with the tour" Leo says

Time Skip

"This is my favorite place, in here is..." Dash smirked

"Don't need to tell me, I can already smell it from here" I say raising an eyebrow

"Next on the tour is the adult wing to meet a very good friend of ours" Leo says leading us to the elevator again

"Who" I ask

"His names Ruben he's a hypochondriac who lives at the hospital" Jordi says

"He's a rich hippie not a stoner" Leo says

"Actually he's both" he says

I laugh and shake my head as I follow them to a door. Leo knocks and a man with brown gray hair opens the door

"Hey boys" He says happily

"Hey Ruben" Leo says wheeling in with the other two following

"Tal you coming" Jordi asks

"Uh" I say

"Come on he's cool" he says pulling me inside

"Who's the lovely little lady" Ruben asks

"Meet Tally she's new to the hospital" Leo says

"Well it is nice to meet you" he says

"Nice to meet you too" I smile

I bet these boys are falling all over you" he says causing me to blush

"It's mainly Jordi" Dash says

"Uh I think my brothers are stopping by so it'll see you guys around" I say before quickly walking out

I walk down the hall and pull out my phone to text Jamie.

"Tally wait" I hear Leo says

I stop and turn on my heels to see the guy's right behind me

"Sorry if we're embarrassing you" Leo says

"Its fine" I say feeling my face go warm

"So we know you dance, but what else is there to you Goldilocks" Dash says

"Not much" I say

"You seem close with your brothers tell us about your family" Jordi says

"Um Jason is my oldest Brother he's 26 Adam is 24 then Shawn is 22" I say

"You're the baby" Dash says

"Yep" I say

"What about your parents" Leo asks

"My dad is overseas a lot with the Army" I tell them

"What about your mom" Jordi asks

"I-I...I don't know she left when I was 6 and never came back" I say softly

"Oh" they says

"You dad did a pretty great job with you" Jordi says and I smile and look down

After that we head back to my area of the hospital and I go back to my room while they went back to go see Emma. When I walked in a saw Seth sitting on my head and he immediately stood up when I walked in

"Tally there you are" he says hugging me

"Here I am" I smile

"Who were those guys you were just with" he asks angrily

"Leo, Dash and Jordi? Don't worry about them" I say

"They better back off" he says

"Wait are you... you're jealous" I smirk

"Am not I just uh don't know them yet so I don't know if their dicks" he says

"Oh calm down how bad could they be" I say

He rolls his eyes and I sit down on my couch flipping on the TV in the process

"What are you watching" he asks

"American Horror story" I sing putting my feet up

"What no pretty little liars or gossip girl" he asks lifting up my feet and sitting down

"I'm more in a witchy mood" I say and he laughs

Time Skip

I had begun to doze off when Seth stood up

I got to go" he says pulling out his phone

"Why now" I whine

"Uh homework" he says before walking out

"Freak" I mutter

I lay my head back and shut my eyes. When I open them again its two hours later and the guys and Emma are in my room watching TV

"What's going on" I ask sleepily

"We saw your TV on so we decided to watch something" Leo says

"Okay then" I say getting up

"Where you going" Emma asks

"Somewhere enjoy my room" I say walking out and down the hall

"That girl" Dash says

I walk down to Benny's room and knocking on the door

"Surprise Bud" I smile

"TALLY" he says jumping into my arms

"Who are you doing today" I ask holding him on my hip

"AWESOME" he says

"What would you like to do" I ask him

"MARIO CART" he says jumping down

"Okay but to let you know in the best at this" I say picking up the controller

"In better" he says

"Oh it's on" I say and he starts the game

Time Skip

"AND THE WINNER IS BENNY JANESON" Benny says climbing on to the bed

"The crowd goes wild" I say catching him after he jumps and I fall back in the bean bag chair

"Tally will you be my big sister" he asks

I look at his deep brown eyes and smile

"I've always wanted a little brother" I say and he claps

"YAY let's get ICE CREAM" he says before running out

"Benny wait up you need your medicine" I say running after him but lose him

"Tally" Jordi says and I slide to a stop

"Have you seen benny small guy big brown eyes probably the cutest kid ever" I say fast

"No" he says

"Damn it" I say before turning on my heels

"Want some help finding him" he asks

"Please I still don't know my way around this plan… you weren't in a wheelchair before" I say

"Yea I need one most of the time you just got lucky to meet me when I wasn't in it" he says

"Oh" I say

"Come on let's find this kid" he says

"You go left I go right" I say

"Deal meet at the nurse's station in 10" he says

"Done" I say before going right

5 minutes later

"Brittney have you seen Benny" I ask

"Yea I just saw him with Jordi" she says

"What, where" I say and she point

"Thanks" I say before running after them

After running for a bit I lean against a wall to catch my breath and hear laughing and looking in the closest room

"Benny" I say walking in

"Hi Tally" he says hugging me

"Sorry we came to find you but couldn't so we came back here" Jordi says

"Its fine, now someone has to take their medicine" I say picking him up

"Then ice cream" he asks

"Maybe" I say taking him to his room

Tim skip

After Benny took his medicine we went back to my room and I got him some ice cream then he fell asleep. I was laying with him on my couch watching some Disney show when the group walked up and I wave

"That's cute" Emma says

I look down at him and smile. I see Kara looking around at my photos and she stops at one and her eyes grow wide

"You know Seth and Jamie" she asks surprised

"Yea they're my best friends" I say

"Wait hold up is Tally short for anything" she asks worried

"Natalie" I smile

"Holy shit" she says

"What" I ask standing up

"We need to talk" she says pulling me out of the room

"What" I demand

I know Seth and Jamie and they talk about you" she says

"How do you know them" I ask

"Seth's banged like every girl on our cheer team except for me" she says

"What" I ask surprised

"He seemed like an ass and he and Jamie hook up when Seth doesn't have anyone but that's beside the point. They come to all these parties in at and all they do is talk sit about this Natalie girl and that is you" she explains

"No you're lying" I say backing away

"For once I wish I was" she says

"No" I repute

"Tally I have Seth's Number I can prove it to you" she says

"Fine prove to me that you're wrong" I say

* * *

><p>Yay new chapter and its a day earlier then i thought it would be. I am back to using my old program again so the grammar will be much better. I have some important questions for you- Do you want Tally and Emma to be friends right away, later or never same with Kara and Tally. Who do you want to see end up together in the story Ex: LeoEmma you can throw out whatever you want. Any Ideas you have for a chapter please let me know because i will get writers block and i want to try and keep my every weekend or every other weekend update going and maybe throw one in during the week. I'm getting tons of OC and now i really need some characters that aren't so nice. Thanks for reading and i'd love to here what you thought of this chapter. Until next time

XoXo

Rosie


	5. Bonding with

She pulls out her phone and dials Seth's number. It rings twice before he picks up

"Kara" he says smoothly

"Hey Seth, so I've been thinking about what you said…" she says

"Oh you have" he says

"I'm in" she says

"I knew you would be" he says

"I'm stuck in the hospital with this damn heart thing, if you want some you come to me" she says

"Well I have someone in the hospital that can't see me visiting you" he says

"Take it or leave it" she says

"Fine when and where" he asks and my eyes grow wide

"Saturday room 245 the storage room on the second floor" she says

"Done" he says then she hangs up

"In sorry" she says softly

"Why are you doing this from what everyone tells me you're a major bitch why are you doing this for me" I ask holding back tears

"Because I have my reasons" she says

I sigh and wipe my eyes

"Everything okay" Leo asks

"Can you guys take Benny back to his room I need some time alone" I say with my back to him

"Uh yea sure" he says wheeling back into the room

They all walk out and I step go back in and lay on my bed with my face in my pillow and scream with tears running down my face

Time Skip

"Are you all cried out" Kara asks walking in

"Go away" I mumble

"No, you're the only person I can stand in this place" she says

"What" I ask sitting up

I wanted to make sure you were okay" she says sitting down with some ice cream and I shrug

"To make you feel better we are going to watch gossip girl and pretty little liars, eat ice cream and gossip" she says and I smile

"Sounds perfect" I say sitting up

"You know this could be the start of my only friendship here" she says

Kara and I flip on an Episode of gossip girl and begin talking shit about Seth

I didn't think it was possible to be such a dick" I say

I know like I have banged a lot of guys but he takes the cake it's not just my cheer squad" she says before eating some ice cream

"Whore much" I add and she chokes on her ice cream with a laugh

"Okay okay now on to the people here, Emma what do you think of her" she asks

"She seem super nice but I don't think she likes me" I say looking at my ice cream

"She doesn't like me either so" she says

"But and I mean this in the best way possible, you're a bitch" I say

"I know, but she's probably jealous that she's not the only important girl anymore" she says

I shrug and take a bite of my ice cream.

"So any guys you into besides captain dipshit" she says

"Well…" I say

"It's not anyone from here" she asks and I look down

"IT IS" she says

"Shut up" I say launching a pillow at her

"Who" she says leaning it

"Fine I'll tell you, but you have to promise not tell" I say

"That would require talking to them but fine I promise" she says

I open my mouth to say something when there's a knock and I turn around

"Sorry to interrupt" Jordi says

"Its fine" I smile

Kara looks at us before smirking

"I'll leave you too alone" she says before walking out

I set my ice cream on the table and Jordi sits down

I came to make sure you were okay" he says

"I'm...fine" I say biting my lip

"What happened" he asks and I squeeze my eyes shut

"Um" I say

"You don't have to tell me" he says

"Its fine, it's just my friends aren't who I thought they were" I say looking down

"What do you mean" he asks

"They weren't really my friends, I was just someone who feel for their stupid act" I say

"I'm sorry" he says

"In upset with myself for believing that they actually cared about me and Seth actually liked me" I say

"They're complete jerks for doing that to you" he says

I don't know maybe I did deserve it" I say laying back

"Hey no you don't" he says sitting closer

"How would you know, you've known me for what 3 days" I say

"And in those three days I've seen a girl who deserves much better than that" he says

I look over at him and smile

"You really know how to make a girl smile when she's down" I say

Time Skip

"How dare you think that duck dynasty is a horrible show" Jordi says

"I'd rather be watching honey boo-boo" I say

"No way" he says

"Way" I say stretching my feet out on to his lap

"Really" he laughs

"My room" I laugh

I see my phone buzz on the table and I try and reach for it before giving up

"Not worth it" I say

"Really what if it's important" he smirks

"Will you get it for me" I ask batting my eyes

He leans forward and grabs my phone.

"It's just my brother" I say after he gives me the phone

I quickly message him back before tossing my phone and shutting my eyes

"Tired" he asks

I nod and lay my head back on the sofa.

"You play guitar" he asks and I open my eyes

"Yea my brother taught me" I say

"So do me" he says

"Play me something" I say

"What" he asks

"Play me something" I say getting up and grabbing the guitar

"What do you want me to play" he asks

"Anything" I say sitting crossed legged

"Is a song I wrote okay" he asks and I nod

"Go for it" I say

He adjusts he guitar on his lap and begins to play and then sing causing me to smile. When he finishes I clap

"What did you think" he asks

"Amazing" I say happily

"You really think so" he asks

"You have talent" I say

"Thanks" he says setting the guitar down

"Want to watch a movie" I ask

"I've got nothing better to do" he smiles

I flip through the channels and break into a smile

"Peter pan " I say and he laughs

I walk over to my bed and grab a blanket before sitting down next time him. Halfway through the movie my eyes grow heavy and I rest my head on his chest before drifting off to sleep

Time Skip-3 weeks

"Go fish" Benny says and I draw a card

"Do you have any 2s" he asks and I hand over a two

Right now I was sitting with Benny in my room playing go fish. I had a weigh-in in about an hour so Benny was here to help pass the time

"Tally when your birthday" Benny asks

"Pardon" I ask looking up

"When your birthday" he asks

"October" I say

"Its October now" he says jumping up and down

"It is" I say

"What day mine's December 20th mummy says I was a Christmas gift" he says

"How cute" I say

"What day" he asks

"31st" I say

"HALLOWEEN" he says

"Here yep" I say

"LUCKY" he says

"What do you want to be for Halloween" I ask

"My Daddy" he says

"Awe" I say

"What do you want to be" he asks

"I don't know what you think I should be" I ask

"You're letting me pick what you are" he asks surprised

"Yep" I say

"You're nice and pretty like an um ANGEL that's it" he says

"You want me to be an angle" I ask

"Yea well maybe we can look at other things" he says

I laugh at his thinking face when Kenji walked in

"Time for your weigh in" he say

* * *

><p>Hello Lovely, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know this was kind of a boring chapter but i wanted some TallyJordi moments and Kara/Tally to show Kara's less bitchy side. I am going to have Kara and Tally be friends but i want to play with the Emma/Tally friendship a bit. I'm also writing a Halloween chapter and all the OC will be introduced in time for that chapter. Tell me what you want to see happen in that chapter too because i think that its going to be a long chaptertake at least two chapters. soon Tomorrow or tuesday i might post a chapter with all the OCs im using. im going to start doing question at the end of every chapter so here goes

What should happen in the Halloween chapter?

until next time

XoXo

Rosie


	6. Characters

Hello Lovely here are the OCs I promised. I'm posting mine along with the ones that you guys created. If you don't see yours don't worry these are just the ones I'm using so far i will need more later on.

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie (Tally) Marie Anastasia Baker<strong>

Age: 16

Appearance: Golden Blonde Hair slightly past her mid back, Sapphire Blue eyes, petite build, under weight 5 ft 2

Personality-Shy, Caring. upbeat, Loyal, Compassionate, smart, Sweet, soft spoken at times, witty, dimples

Family- Dad Carson Baker, Mum(not around) Vanessa Baker, older Brothers Jason(oldest), Adam (Middle) Shawn (youngest)

Friends: Jordi, Kara, Leo, Dash, Benny Possibly Emma, Wes Former: Seth, Jamie

Relationship: None

Hospital: Yes

Why Eating Disorder

Likes: Dance, Guitar, Dogs, reading, baking(even though she has an eating disorder she loves to work with food), singing

**Jason Gavin Baker**

Age: 26

Appearance: Blondish brown hair, brown eyes, 5 ft 9, six tattoos a Celtic cross on his chest, Tibetan script on the inside of his left arm, the words "What Goes Around Comes Around" on his right shoulder, a Katakana script on his lower waist, Natalie Marie in her hand writing from when she was 2 on his back shoulder blade, "you're going to bend but dont let them break you" on his left shoulder

Personality: Brave, Loving, Smart, protective, tough, Athletic, Humorous

Family: Dad Carson, Mum(not around) Vanessa, Younger Brothers Adam and Shawn Baby sister Natalie

Friends: Brad, Tessa, Evan,

Relationship Sabrina 3 years

Hospital: No

Likes Guitar, football, soccer, cooking, Hockey,

**Adam Phillip Baker **

Age 24

Appearance short brown hair, Brown eyes, 5ft 7. four tattoos a large tree, band around his bicep, Rose over his heart, your going to bend but dont let them break you on his right inner arm

Personality: Loving, Protective, Athletic, humorous, playful

Family Dad Carson, Mum(not around) Vanessa, Older brother Jason younger brother Shawn younger sister Natalie

Friends Tina, Mick, Austin,

Relationship Carly

Hospital no

Likes music, hockey, football, baseball

**Shawn Taylor Baker**

Age 22

Appearance dark brown hair, brown eyes, tattoo saying "you're going to bend but dont let them break you" on his back ft 8

Personality: Nice, Funny, Protective, Loving, outgoing

Family: Dad Carson, Mum(not around) Vanessa, Older brothers Jason and Adam younger sister Natalie

Friends Dani, Oliver, Zac Zoe

Relationship Dani

Hospital no

Likes Music, making people laugh, hunting, football, hockey

**Carson Rudy Baker**

Age 42

Appearance black hair, 6 ft 2 brown eyes, Tattoo look likes David Beckham's, I love you Daddy-Tally in her hand writing along with her footprints over his heart, you're going to bend but don't let them break you on his back

Personality: Loving, Kind, tough, hardworking, Protective, smart, athletic

Family Wife(never really divorced) Vanessa, Sons Jason, Adam, Shawn, Daughter Natalie

Friends Chris, Michel, Dean, Kyle

Relationship: Wife Vanessa

Hospital no

Likes hunting, football, hockey, music, baseball, basketball

**Vanessa Anastasia Baker**

Age 41

Appearance looks younger then she is, long blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, older version of Tally 5 ft 5, 7 tattoos, the kids names in their hand writing on her back between angel wings each with a picture Jason has a guitar Adam has a soccer ball, Shawn has a bird and Tally has dance shoes, You're going to bend but dont let them brake you on her side, breast cancer ribbon on her collar bone, dance slippers on her wrist

Personality: Loving, caring, shy, soft spoken, Witty, Smart Compassionate, Motherly

Family Husband Carson, sons Jason, Adam, Shawn, daughter Natalie

Friends Christina, Amy, Michelle, Nick

Relationship Husband Carson

Hospital no

Likes kids, hunting, dance, guitar, singing, baking

**Seth Neil Cuttle**

Age 17

Appearance brown hair, green eyes, 5 ft 7

Personality: Stuck up, egotistic, smooth talker,

Family- Mother, Father

Friends Jamie, Wes, former Tally

Relationship: whore

Hospital no

Likes alcohol, Basketball, smoking

**Jamie Broke Manderson**

Age 17

Appearance long brown hair, green eyes, nose ring 5 ft 4

Personality: rude, selfish,

Family mother father sister

Friends Seth, Wes former Tally

Relationship Lucas

Hospital no

Likes shoes, alcohol, smoking

**Wes Dale Tays**

Age 17

Appearance dark skin, short brown fluffy hair, brown eyes

Personality: fun, joker, flirty

Family Mum

Friends Seth, Jamie possibly Natalie

Relationship single

Hospital no

Likes partying, drinking, skateboarding, pranks

**Benny Gabriel Janeson**

Age 4

Appearance brown hair, big hazel eyes, dimples

Personality: Fun, loving, brave, sweet, adorable

Family mother father, step father

Friends Tally, Leo, Emma, Jordi, Dash

Hospital yes

Why: Coarctation of the Aorta,

Likes police stuff, trains, dinosaurs, dogs, bears

**Brielle Weathers**

Age: 16

Appearance: 4'11 with long wavy brown hair and hazel eyes, pale, skinny,

Personality: Sweet, Silly, Hopeless romantic

Family: None

Friends: Tally, Emma, Leo, Jordi, Dash, Kara, basically everyone.

In Hospital?: Yes

Why Hypoplastic Left Heart Syndrome (basically she's missing the left side of her heart)

Created By: BrennaKnowsBest

**Ella Rogers **

Age: 16

Appearance shoulder length blond hair, hazel eyes, 5'5, medium build

Personality: shy, Kind, Dreamer

Family: Mother, Father, Three brothers Jack Sam and Alex

Friends Emma, Leo, Dash

Hospital Yes

Why pancreas doesn't work

Likes Dance

Created By Mafiaprincess

**Aislinn Monaghan**

Age 15 almost 16

Appearance: Curly red hair, blue-green eyes, 5'4", athletic build.

Family: Three brothers (Declan- 22, Trenton aka Trent- 20, Kason- 18) two sisters (Braylinn- 26, Caylinn- 22). She's the youngest with her oldest sister as her guardian because her parents passed when she was about 9.

Friends: Pretty much everyone in the hospital

Personality: Pretty shy at friendly once someone gets to know her. Has a short temper when made angry.

Hospital Yes

Why: She battled a rare bacterial infection similar to Gangrene

**Hazel Di Marco**

Age: 15

Appearance: Olive complexion, sea green eyes, long silky, curly hair, 5' 4" in height, scars on her wrists

Personality quiet, soft spoken, has attitude a times

Family Mom, Dad (Italian), twin brother,

friends with the red banders, and some random other people around the hospital.

She was hospitalized at 12 with severe depression after she tried to kill herself.

**Andrew Kelly**

Age: 17

Appearance: Snow White complextion, bright green eyes, shaggy, curly brown hair

Personality: Bold, outgoing, athletic

Family/Friends: Dad, younger sister, Brittany is his older sister,

friends with the red banders, Hazel, and a couple of people from his old school.

Was hospitalized at 15 with a tumor in his forearm that ended up spreading after they took off his forearm.

Both created by: anubisfreak

**Lacee Parks**

Age: 16

Physical Appearance: Shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. 5'5 and she is quite skinny because of her sickness. She has quite pale skin and a few freckles.

Personality: She's quite shy and doesn't always speak up when in a group of people. Before she was out into hospital she was always nicknamed as a "goody two shoes" and a "teachers pet" (she was put into hospital when she was 13)

Family/Friends: She has both of her parent and a little sister who is 3, she doesn't get to see them much anymore though because they're always away.

Illness: acute promyelocytic leukaemia

Extra: Even though she's been clear for 9 months now the doctors still think it would be better for her to stay in hospital as her parents constant travelling wouldn't be any good for her as she could relapse at anytime.

Created By georgiewx1

* * *

><p>You guys are amazing for sending me so many OCs. I have a link on my profile to see what my OC's look like and a collection for what they're wearing. SO here they are. same question as before<p>

what do you guys want to see happen in the Halloween chapter?

XoXo

Rosie


	7. Texas chainsaw massacre

**So The reason this chapter is late is because my computer deleted all my work, i had the next three chapters written too. Any way here is the new chapter**

* * *

><p>"Can Benny Come" I ask<p>

"I don't see why not" he smiles

"YAY" Benny says jumping up

"Okay I'll be right back I just need to use the washroom" I say walking into the bathroom

I walk into the bathroom and shut the door before lifting up my shirt and looking at my stomach. I placed a hand down and felt my ribs, my hip bones were sticking out more the ever. I don't want to gain weight I'm perfectly fine with how I look, I look like any dancer should. I opened a drawer and grabbed my weights before stuffing them in my bra. I chug a bottle of water raise my hands before walking out

"Come on Tally" Benny says pulling me down the hall

"Sorry Bud" I say

"Alright ready" Kenji asks

"Yep" I say

"Tally" Kara says happily

"Hey Kara" I smile

"Whoa whoa whoa you two are friends" Kenji asks

"Yea" I say

"You amaze me" he says

"How come" I ask stepping the scale?

"You've tamed the dragon" he says

"DRAGON WHERE" Benny asks

I laugh and Kenji writing down some stuff before smiling

"Great job Tally you gained two pounds" he says as I step off

"YAY TALLY" Benny says jumping into my arms

"Thank bud" I smile

"Can we get ice cream now" he asks

"I guess" I say

He smiles before jumping down and pulling me out

"Bye Kara" I say

"Bye Tally" she says

"Why is it good that you gain weight" Benny asks

"Because it's not good to weigh a small as I do" I say

"Oh no, you need eat cookies and ice cream more" he says

"I know" I laugh

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and pull it out

"Hold on bud" I say stopping and bring the phone to my ear

"Hello" I say

"Hey Baby girl" my dad says

"Daddy" I say surprised

"How is your day going" he asks

"Good" I tell him

"Well it's about to get better" he says

"What do you mean" I ask

"Turn around" he says

I look around and see my dad standing behind me in his uniform

"DADDY" I yell running into his arms

"Hey princess" he says lifting me up

"What are you doing here" I ask

"I got home early" he says

"I've missed you so much" I say as tears well up in my eyes.

"Oh baby girl don't cry" he says

"Sorry" I say wiping my eyes

"Tally" I hear Benny say

"Oh sorry bud" I say

"Up" he asks lifting his arms and I pick him up

"Dad this is Benny, Benny meet my Daddy" I say

"Hi" Benny says waving

"Hey little guy" my dad says

"Come on Benny lets show him my room" I say

"Okay" Benny says

I walk down the hall still holding benny and take my dad to my room. When we get there I see Leo and Jordi waiting, after we walk in they stand up

"Tally why there are boys in your room" my dad asks

"They just kind of show up" I say

"This must be your father" Leo says nervously

"Yea Daddy these are my friends Leo and Jordi" I smile

"Nice to meet you sir" Jordi says holding out his hand

"Young man" my dad says

"Dad stop trying to be so tough" I say

They laugh and my dad takes a seat at my desk and I take one on my bed.

"Well leave you guys to talk Come on Ben" Leo says

"We're still on for movie night right" I ask

"Yea Dash is picking the movie" Jordi says

"Great" I joke

He smiles before they walk out with Benny

"So Daddy" I say sitting crossed legged

"I like what you've done with the room" he says

"Yea the painting was a pain in the ass to put up" I tell him

"Didn't want to wait for your brothers" he says

"They are so slow" I whine

He laughs before clearing his throat

"We need to have an important father daughter talk" he says and I look down

"Tally why would you something like is" he asks

I remain silent and play with my necklace.

"Do you know how dangerous this is" he says

"YES I DO" I yell

He looks taken back when I raise my voice but says nothing

"You have no clue how hard it is being a teenager especially one without a mum" I cry

"Tally" he says

I run to the bathroom and lock the door before sliding down to the floor. He really thinks that I don't know how dangerous this is really is, I would have stopped eating but then Jay would have caught on. I just want my mum to be here and tell me its fine and every girl goes through a weight obsession in her teen years. I crawled over to the toilet and stuck my fingers down my throat I hated puking this way but it calmed me down now. Once I finish I brush my teeth and walk back to see my dad gone but Jordi sitting on my bed

"Please tell me you didn't just…" he says

"I" I Sutter

He gets up and walks over before he wraps his arms around me and I begin to sob into his chest.

"Sh it's going to be okay" he says rubbing my back and I nod

After a few shaky breaths I manage to calm myself down, I look up and our eyes meet

"Sorry, I don't normal cry this much" I say wiping my eyes

"Its fine, you know imp always here for you" he says

"Thank you, I don't really know what it's like to have friends who won't stab you in the back" I laugh

"Well now you do" he says sliding a red hospital band on my wrist.

"What's this" I ask

"It proves that you belong here" he smiles

"Awe Jordi" I say hugging him

I hear someone clear their throat and we turn around

"Sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment but we have movie night to get to" Dash says

"I'll be right there I need to find my dad and talk to him" I say

"I think I saw him with Nurse Jackson" Dash says

"Thanks" I say before walking out

I walk down to the staff room and knock on the door.

"Hey Tally" Dr. McAndrew says opening the door

"Hey Dr. McAndrew is my dad in here" I say

"Uh yea hold on" he says

I stand there and tap my foot and my dad walks out

"Daddy I'm sorry" I say hugging him

"Tally its okay" he says hugging me back

"I-I didn't mean to yell at you" I say

"Its fine Tally, I know how hard it must be" he says

"Can we have lunch tomorrow just you and me" I ask

"Of course Hun now you have movie right to get too" he says kissing my forehead

"Thanks daddy" I say before running off

I head to Kara's room and we head to Leo and Jordi's room.

"What movie are we watching" I ask

"Texas chainsaw massacre original" Leo says

"Yea" Kara says happily

I sit next to Jordi on his bed and Emma walks in. she stops and glares at me before walking in and sitting on a beanbag

"Everything okay with your dad" Dash asks

"Yea we're going for lunch tomorrow" I say

"Sh Movie's starting" Kara says launching a pillow at me

"Bitch" I say throwing it back

Leo turns off the light and the movie starts. Half way through the movie popcorn was being passed around and the killer came up and Dash shrieked throwing the popcorn all over him Jordi and me.

"Damn it Dash" we mutter

"Scared much" I say

"Yo I ain't scared of nothing" he says pausing the movie

"Then why is there popcorn in my hair" I ask pulling some out and throwing them at him

"Muscle spasm" he says looking away

"Sure" Jordi says

After us clean up the popcorn we turned the movie back on and with a yawn I rested my head on Jordi's shoulder. I saw Kara asleep with her head on Dash's lap and Leo was almost out.

"You can fall asleep you know" Jordi whispers

"Pardon" I ask

"I said you can fall asleep" he says

"But I'm…" I start but imp cut of by a yawn

"As I was saying I'm not tired" I say trying to keep my eyes open

"I'm sure you're not" he laughs softly

"I'm not tired by I am going to rest my eyes" I say shutting my eyes.

"You do that" he says wrapping an arm around me

* * *

><p><strong>So Daddy Baker is back to see Tally. I loved writing the Tally Jordi moment in this chapter. Next chapter we will be meeting some new faces. i will try and update this weekend but i dont know yet. Tell me what you thought and what you think should happen next<strong>

**Chapter Question**

**Who is your favorite character in the story?**

**XoXo**

**Rosie**


	8. Meet

**Spoiler at the end about this weeks episode!**

* * *

><p>"HEY SLEEPY HEADS GET UP YOU HAVE SCHOOL" Nurse Jackson says opening the curtains<p>

"Go away" Leo mutters

"You have 3 minutes before I get the water bucket" she says before walking out and I open my eyes

"Kara" I say throwing a pillow at her

"Fuck off Tally cat" she says

"Tally cat that's cute lets go" I say hoping of Jordi's bed

"Don't go" Jordi mumbles

"I'll see you in class" I smile before pulling Kara up and out of the room

"Come on you didn't want to see them change" she smirks

"You're gross" I laugh

"Well I guess now you can say you've slept with a guy" she jokes using air quotes around slept

"Fuck off" I say walking to my room

I quickly take a show and change before starting on my hair and makeup. I pick out a cream top and light washed ripped skinny jeans with brown combat boots. I was finishing my makeup with lip gloss when Kara walks in.

"Cute" she says looking me over

"Why thank you" I say

"I say with skip the school thing and snoop" she says

"I can't my dad is taking me out for lunch" I say

"Fine after school" she says

"I don't know" I say

"You going and that's final" she says

"Fine let's just get to class" I say picking up my bag

"Fine, just to let you know I don't normally go to class" she says as I push her out the door

Time Skip

We had just finished our morning classes and it was now time for lunch so I stood at the door with the rest of my friends waiting for my dad.

"TALLY" I hear benny call

"Hey Bu…Ah" I say as he tackles me to the floor

"Sorry Tally" he says sitting up

"Its fine Benny" I laugh picking him up

"Come have lunch we me" he says

"I'm sorry bud but I have lunch with my Daddy" I say

"Oh okay but can you read me a bedtime story" he asks

"Pinky promise" I say and he intertwines his pinky with mine

"Ready for lunch" my dad asks walking in

"Yea, see you guys later" I say walking out with my dad

"So where would you like to go" he asks as we walk to his car

"Some place with coffee" I say

"Coffee stunts your growth" he laughs

"Is that why I'm so short" I say

"Your mum was short too" he says

"Damn genetics" I say

He laughs and drives to a small café and I order a salad while dad orders a sandwich

"So those boys" he says

"What about them" I ask

"Do you dig any of them" he asks

"Who the hell uses dig as a like term anymore" I say

"Whatever you know what I'm mean" he says

"Well Leo is cool but as like a brother kind of way, Dash is kind of like Wes the kid who can make anybody laugh" I say

"You're missing one" he says

"I am" I say

"Tell me about him" he says

"There's not much to tell his names Jordi and he's pretty great" I say

"What is Seth going to say about it" he says

"I don't care" I scoff

"What happened" he asks

"Seth and Jamie were not the people I thought they were" I say

"I always had a bad feeling about them" he says

"Everyone did, I was just too stupid to relies" I say

"You are not stupid" he says

We finish our lunch then he drives me back to the hospital.

"Bye Daddy" I say kissing his cheek

"Bye Hun" he says

I walk back into the hospital and take the elevator back to my floor

"Hey Tally" Brittney says

"Hey Brittney, how are you" I ask

"Fabulous" she smiles

"What time is it" I ask

"Uh 1:39" she says looking at her watch

"Shit class" I say running off

"Don't swear" she says

I laugh and run to the classroom. I see the classroom and I angle my feet so I slide to the door. As soon as I get close enough I grab the door frame and pull myself in.

"Just in time Ms. Baker" the teacher says

"Sorry, my dad was late bring me back" I say

"That's fine" she smiles and I sit down at my desk

Time Skip

"Okay we have no homework time to snoop" Kara says as we walk into my room

"Kara I don't know" I say dropping my bag

"We're going" she says pulling me out

We head to the elevator then down a hallway I've never been down. Kara looks into a bunch of room before she finally walks into one

"Kara get out" I whisper looking down the hall

"Come on Tally cat live a little" she laughs opening a drawer

"I don't snoop" I say

"You should" she says pulling me in

"We have to go" I say

"Oh la la sexy" she says holding up a see through top

"Kar…" I start before I'm cut off by voices

"HIDE" we whisper

I hide behind the couch in her room and Kara hides in a pile of clothes

"Bye guys" a female voice says before footsteps walk in

I look around and see a girl with long brown wavy hair and hazel eyes. She grabs a book off her bookshelf and beings to read on her bed. I look over at Kara and our eyes meet. We look at the door when we hear footsteps and Emma walks in.

"Hey Brielle" Emma says happily

"Hey Me" the girl responds

"Shouldn't you be working with Dr. Brian" Emma asks

"Nah she's not here today so I got off lucky" Brielle says

"Oh" she says

"Is everything okay" Brielle asks

"It's this new girl" Emma whines

"Natalie right, Leo says she's cool" Brielle says happily

"Of course he did" Emma says rolling her eyes

"What's so bad about her" Brielle asks

"She walks in here like Oh I'm little Ms. Ballerina and I'm perfect everyone love me" Emma says imitating my voice

"Is she really that bad" Brielle asks smiling

"She's worse than Kara" Emma groans

"Well I'm going to shower you should be studying" Brielle laughs

"Okay see yea Bri" Emma says before walking out

Brielle grabs some clothes before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. Kara and I jump out of our hiding spots and run out of the room

"Wow I didn't know Emma hated anyone more than me" Kara says surprised

"What the hell is her problem, she has said what 2 sentences to me since she met me" I rant

"Let it out Tally Cat let it out" she says

"I want ice cream" I say ad she laughs

"Come on let's see the guys" she says pulling me to their room

We walk in and I see Jordi looking out the window strumming a guitar

"I'm going to get Dash" Kara says shoving me in

"Kara" I whisper but she was already gone

I walk in slowly and sit on his bed watching him play for a bit before he turns around and he jumps

"Tally you scared me, how long have you been sitting there" he asks setting the guitar down

"Not that long" I say swinging my feet

"Oh, well what did you think" he asks

"Perfect" I say laying down

"Last time I check that was my bed" he laughs

"Last time I checked I didn't care" I joke

"Sassy" he says poking my side and I glare at him

"Don't even think about it" I say

"Why ticklish" he say going to poke me again but I grab his hand

"No" I say

"Liar" he says grabbing me with his other hand and I shriek as he brings tickling me

"J-Jordi please s-stop" I laugh

"Why Tally not have fun" he smiles

"n-n-no" I say

After a few minutes he finally stops and I sit up my breathing heavy.

"I hate you" I laugh

"You do, I'm hurt" he jokes

I lay back down this time with my head on his lap and look up at him

"What do you want to do" he asks

"20 questions" I say

"Okay you go first" he says

"Uh okay where did you live before LA" I ask

"I lived in LA until a couple years ago then went to Mexico to live with my cousins now I'm back, my turn besides dance do you do anything else" he asks

"Yea I play guitar and piano, and volleyball. What about you what do you do" I ask

"Well guitar as you know I skateboard too, uh favorite colour" he asks

"Blue or purple, what subject do you hate" I ask

We go on until its Jordi's last turn

"Last one shit uh who was your first kiss we both answer" he says

"Uh" I say looking away

"Was it Seth" he asks

"Ew gross god no" I say

"Then who" he asks

"I may or may not have ever been…kissed" I say softly

"No way a beautiful girl like yourself" he says

"Well it's true" I say

"Well neither have I so" he says

"Really" I ask

"What's so surprising about it" he laughs

"Nothing" I smile

He smiles down at me and pushes some hair out of my face.

"You have really pretty eyes" he says

"Thanks" I blush

We stare at each other smiling like idiots and he slowly leans in…

* * *

><p>Hey Darlings, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know i left it at a cliff hanger im sorry. I loved this weeks episodes with charlie's back story and such. LEO AND EMMA OH MY GOD THEY KISSED AND I WAS SO HAPPY. THEN JORDI HOLDING HANDS WITH EMMA AT THE END AH. im defiantly LeoEmma over Jordi/Emma but that just me. We've meet one of the submitted OC, written by Brennaknowsbest. The others will be in the next few chapter then the Halloween chapter. Im going to have two chapter questions today

Leo/Emma or Jordi/Emma

What do you guys think of Brielle so far?

XoXo

Rosie


	9. HALLOWEEN INFO PLEASE READ

IMPORTANT QUESTION: what should everyone be for Halloween. i need ideas for

**Tally**

**Jordi**

**Kara**

**Leo**

**Dash**

**Emma**

**Brielle**

**Ruben **

**Brittney**

**Seth**

**Jamie**

**Wes**

Ella

Aislinn

Hazel

Andrew

Lacee

the characters that are not in bold are ones you will meet in the next chapter or in the Halloween chapter. to know more about the characters you havent met yet there is a chapter for all the characters im using so far. i need costumes for all of them i have one for Benny already and i need them by next weekend because i will hopefully be posting a chapter this Wednesday then next weekend i want to post the Halloween chapter

XoXo

Rosie


	10. Chest pain

My eyes flutter shut and we hear someone clear their throat and our heads snap to the right

"Don't mind us" Kara says smirking with Dash

"Oh hey" Jordi says blushing

"Did you bring me ice cream" I ask Kara

"Yea" she says handing it over

"Kara you are the best" I say before putting some of it in my mouth

"Tally Cat we need to talk" she says and I get up

"I'll be back don't eat my ice cream" I say handing it to Jordi

"I make no promises" he says

"Don't eat it all" I say walking out

Jordi POV

"So I see your girlfriend has a band now" Dash says

"She's not my girlfriend, but yea I gave her a band she deserves it" I say before eating some of her ice cream

"Do you like her" he asks and I smile looking down

"I might" I say

"What about Emma" he asks

"There's something different about Tally. She has this light around her that I've never seen before. I don't really know how to explain it" I say

"She has you hooked" he laughs sitting on Leo's bed

"She just might" I say

I look out at Tally and Kara when tally looks over at me and winks making Kara turn around and flip me off. Kara whispers something to her and Tally's eyes widen and her mouth drops

Tally POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SETH'S HERE" I yells

"I mean he's here" she says

"God damn it" I say

"What's wrong" Dash asks

"Seth's here" Kara says

"I need to go" I say

"Where" Kara asks

"I don't know" I say

"I do, follow me" Jordi says grabbing my hand and leading us to some stairs.

"Where are we going" I ask

"You'll see" he says covering my eyes

"I know where" Kara sings

"Tell me" I say as I walk up the stairs with Jordi's hands over my eyes

I hear a door open and I was guided forward and feel a breeze hit my face.

"One two three" Jordi says before taking his hands off my eyes

"Wow" I say look over the LA skyline

I walk to the side of the roof and smile

"When I lived in Canada we never had views like this" I say

"Now you do" Kara says wrapping an arm around me

We talk for a bit when the door opens reveling Leo Emma with a bag

"Hey" Leo says

"Please tell me that's beer" Kara says and Leo opens the bag showing that it is

They all grab one and pop the tops open. Kara grabs one and hands it over

"I don't drink" I say

"Today you do" she says

I smile before taking the open drink and bring it to my lips.

"That a girl" Dash says patting my shoulder

I laugh and walk away from the group as I pull out my phone when I feel it vibrate

To Tally from Seth

Hey I'm here to see you ;)

I roll my eyes and set my phone down and walk back over to the group before sitting down on the ledge

"So Halloween's coming up and the hospital does this really big party where the kids go trick or treating around the hospital and the older ones get to have a dance." Leo says

"Wait you losers dress up" Kara says

"You can" Dash says

"Benny wants me to dress up with him for Halloween" I say

"You've become his big sister haven't you" Jordi says

"I guess, I've always been the baby in my house so it's good to have someone I can look after" I say

"What does the little man want to go as" Leo asks

"A cop, he wants to look like his dad" I tell them

"That's cute" Kara says

"Ruben says he would buy us any costume we wanted for Halloween" Dash says

"Really" Emma asks

"Yea Halloween is his favorite holiday along with Christmas" Dash tells her

"Doesn't he do a haunted house too" she says

"Yep and this year he says it's going to be the best one yet" Dash says

"Friday after Class lets go see him and figure out what we want to Be and Tal see if Benny wants to come" Leo says

"Okay, speaking of Benny I promised to read him a bedtime story" I say standing up

"See yea Tally Cat" Kara says as I take one more sip of my beer

I wave goodbye and head back inside to find Benny. I walk to his room and see him sitting on His bed, as soon as I walk in his face light up light a Christmas tree.

"TALLY" he says hugging me

"Hey bud ready for that story" I say

"Yea" he says holding up a book

"Lay down" I say

He crawls under the covers and I sit down night to him and open the book the beginning to read

**Time skip**

"Groups for a project are Leo, Lacee, Hazel, and Hunter. Jordi, Aislinn, Tally, and Andrew. Emma, Kara, Dash, and Ella…" Ms. Wend says listing the groups

I look over at Kara and she sighs and shrugs. Ms. Wend walks around with a hat and slips of paper in them.

"In here are famous killers in history some you may know and some you may not. You are to create a presentation on them that incudes history victimology, and facts about the killer. Now get in your group" she tells us

Jordi slides over and two other people walk over a girl with curly red hair and blue green eyes and a guy with pale skin bright green eyes and shaggy curly brown hair.

"Hey I'm Tally" I say holding out a hand

"I'm Aislinn, this is Andrew" the girl says

"Nice too meet you" Andrew smiles showing his dimples

"I'm Jordi" Jordi says shaking their hands

Ms. Wend walks around and each group picks a name from a hat. She walks over to us and I stick my hand in the hat and pull out a piece of paper.

"Jack the ripper" I say

"You guys got the best one" she says before walking off

"Does anyone know anything about this guy" Andrew asks

"Like what is real name is and what did her rip" Aislinn asks

"Actually Jack the ripper is a serial Killer that killed 6 possibly 8 prostitutes in England around 1888 to 1891" I say and the look at me surprised

"How did you know that" Andrew asks

"I did a project on him before" I say

"Well I guess you're in charge" Aislinn says

Time Skip

I was sitting in my room with Kara Leo and Jordi working on homework when there's a sudden pain in my chest

"Shit" I mutter grabbing my chest

"Tally" Kara says worried

"My chest" I say in a painful voice

I bite my lip in pain and Jordi presses my call button before running over to me

Brittney runs in and see my holding my chest

"Tally is everything okay" she asks panic

I point to my chest and she takes her stethoscope and puts in on my heart

"Go get Nurse Jackson and Doctor McAndrew" she says fast

They look at each other and Brittney sighs

"HURRY" she yells

They run out and Brittney makes sure I'm sitting up and Nurse Jackson runs in as hot tears roll down my face

"She has rapid heart rate and its burning to the touch" she says

"Tally how you doing Hunnie" Nurse Jackson asks checking my pulse

"Dizzy" I say softly

I start to see black spots in my vision and my eyes fall heavy

"Come on Tally stay with me" she say

"I'm trying but I feel light headed" I say

"You're okay baby" she says

Before the black dots take over my vision I see doctor McAndrew run in.

* * *

><p>Hey Darlings. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. The Halloween Chapter is soon and i wanted to bring in some creepiness so i thought of the serial killer thing and i wanted a way to bring in some more of the OCs. You guys are amazing for sending in ideas for the costumes but if you havent yet it would be greatly appreciated. I need ideas for Tally, Jordi, Leo, Emma, Dash, Kara, Brielle, Ruben, Brittney, Seth, Jamie, Wes, Ella, Aislinn, Hazel Andrew, and Lacee.<p>

Questions

What do you think is wrong with Tally

Who do you like best so far

XoXo

Rosie

PS

There is no new episode for the next two weeks, but when it comes back we do meet a new character Hunter and Doctor Erin Grace who has some tie to Doctor McAndrew... i can't wait


	11. Heart valve disease

Kara POV

I stood looking in Tally's window as the put her on a gunnery.

"Brittney what's wrong with her" I ask worried

"Wait do you care about someone" she asks surprised

"Tally's the only person who sees the good in me. I finally have someone I can turn too. She's my best friend" I say softly

"We don't know yet but I will make sure you're one of the first to know" she tells me

I sigh and walk over to Jordi and Leo

"Is she going to be okay" Jordi asks

"They don't know" I tell him

"What about Benny Tally was supposed to read to him again" Leo says

"I'll do it" I say

"You hate kids" Jordi says

"Benny is special like Tally" I say before walking off

Tally POV

I woke up in a room that wasn't mine and my head was killing me. I looked over at the heart monitor beside me and there was oxygen nubs in my nose. Doctor McAndrew walks in and smiles sadly

"What's wrong with me now" I ask

"Let's start with how your feeling" he asks

"Tired now what's wrong with me" I demand and he sighs

"You have Heart valve disease" he says

"What the hell is that" I ask

"Your two valves in your heart are failing and a third could possibly fail as well" he say

"WHAT" I say and my monitor begins to beep

"Calm down stress isn't good for your heart" he says

"So what now" I ask

"Well we're going to runs some more test to see what kind of valve dieses you have" he says

"Then" I say

"Then will put you on antibiotics and then try and possibly repair the valves" he says

"Great" I say

"Do you want us to send you dad in or anyone else" he asks

"I need to think" I say

"Alright" he says walking out

I lay my head back and bring a pillow over my face then scream into it. I take the pillow off my face and wipe away the tears began falling. There's a knock at the door and I turn away. I hear it open and I see nurse Jackson walk in. I make sure there are no more tears falling when I sit up to talk to her.

"How are you feeling Baby" she asks

"Like things can't get any worse" I say

"Well if that's true that also means things can only get better" she smiles

"Are you sure" I say softly as I try and hold back tears

"I'm positive" she says hugging me

I-is there anyone who wants to see me" I ask

"Everyone is out there Kara and Jordi haven't left along with your brothers and father" she says

"Can I see Kara and Jordi first" I ask

"I'll send them right in" she smiles

I lay back and watch Kara and Jordi walk in, Kara rushes over and hugs me tight

"You're not dead but what's wrong is everything okay" she asks

"Kara let her breath" Jordi says walking over

"No I'm not dead but I do have a new issue with my heart" I say

"Oh my god" she says

"What's wrong" Jordi asks

"I have issues with two of my valves in my heart. It must have been a birth defect or something" I say

"So do you have to get a heart transplant" she asks

"Doctor McAndrew doesn't think so" I say

"How are they going to fix it" Jordi asks

"Surgery" I say softly

He places a soft hand on my shoulder and I place my hand on his.

"You're not going to go through this alone Tally Cat" Kara says

"You have all of us" Jordi says

"I know" I smile

Kara wraps her arms around me and I hug her back.

"I'm going to find out when we can get you unhooked from all this shit" Kara says before walking out

"Do at least feel better" Jordi asks

"Yea, the pain is sudden" I say

"She's changed since you got here" he says

"Who Kara" I ask

"yea she was the biggest bitch I'd ever seen who didn't really care about and now she smiles a lot she offers to go work with the kids and she doesn't make as many comments about people" he says

"I think she just needed someone in her corner, she was fighting a battle alone and she needed someone" I say

"Have you ever been told how amazing you are" he says

"I'm not that amazing" I say

"But you are" he says sitting next to me

I lay my head on his shoulder and his arm goes around my waist.

"You excited for Halloween" he asks

"Yea I guess" I say

"Benny told me a secret" he says

"What" I ask tired

"You'll see later" he says

"Freak" I mutter shutting my eyes

We sit in silent for a bit until Kara and Brittney walk back in and I look over to them not bothering to lift my head off Jordi's shoulder

"Ready to be unhooked" Brittney asks

"Please" I say

She takes off the wires and other stuff and Kara hands me my clothes an some makeup

"Everyone out" I say

They walk out and I slide on the skirt Kara picked along with the tights and sweater. After I put on my shoes do my makeup then walk out

"Beautiful" Kara says

I smile and my dad walks over

"Hey princess" he says

"Daddy" I say hugging him

I notice he's in uniform and I look down

"You're leaving" I ask

"I'm sorry baby girl" he says

"It's fine, I still have the boys" I say

"I'm not going to be gone as long and I'm going to try and call once a day" he says

"Please" I say

He hugs me again and kisses my head before walking out. I walk my dad walk out again and tears roll down my face. Jordi places a hand on my shoulder and I turn around and hug him. His arms wrap around me and I sob into his chest.

Time Skip

"Tally" I hear benny's soft voice say

"Hey bud" I sniffle

"Are you sad" he asks walking over

"Yea I am" I say wiping my eyes

"Why" he asks

"Because my daddy left again and I miss him" I say

"I'm sorry, but someone told me to give you these" he says holding up some flowers

"Who was that" I smile taking the flowers

"A secret" he whispers

"Come on buddy you can tell me" I say

"No they said they would tell you later" he says looking at me with big eyes

"Okay" I say standing up

I fill a glass with water and put the flowers in it. I set them on my desk before sitting back down and pulling benny on my lap.

"Kara read to me the other day" he tells me

"She did how was that" I ask

"Really fun not as fun as you but still fun we read Thomas the train" he says

"You did" I say happily

"Yea but your still my favorite don't tell Kara" he says putting a finger to his lips

"I won't" I say doing the same

He smiles and lays his head down on my chest

"I can hear your heart" he says

I smile and shut my eyes. After a bit I see he's sleep and I pick him up off me and lay him down in my bed tucking him in. I smile at his sleeping face move some hair out of his eye before kissing his head.

* * *

><p>Hey Darlings. So Tally has another problem and now her dad's gone. i wanted to a kara's pov and yes i know it's short but i wanted you guys to see her thoughts. Do you guys like the switching of Points of view let me know. one more chapter until the Halloween chapter!<p>

Question

what should happen in the halloween chapter


	12. Halloween part 1

Time Skip-Friday

"Have you figured out who gave benny the flowers for you" Kara asks as we head to get benny before we go to Rubens

"No he's really good at keeping this secret" I say

"Well I'm going to snoop around and find out" she says

I laugh and open the door to the kid's playroom and Benny runs over

"Halloween time" he asks

"Time to get your costume" I say

"YAY" he says grabbing my hand and running out

"Slow down Bud" I say

"Sorry" he says out of breath

Kara catches up with us and we head to Ruben's room. Kara opens the and we see that everyone is already here along with the girl from before Brielle I think her name was

"Hey" I smile

"Sup Goldilocks" Dash says

"Ready to pick out Halloween costumes" Leo asks

"YEA" Benny says jumping up and down

I feel an around go around my waist and pull me down

"Hey" Jordi smiles

"Hey" I say smiling back

"Before these two start making out let's go to the costume shop" Leo says and we blush

I stand up and benny takes a hold of my hand while sucking his thumb.

"Let's go" Ruben says

"Wait Tally meet Brielle Weathers, Brielle meet Goldilocks I mean Tally" Dash says

We head downstairs to the car that Ruben rented and head to the costume shop. Once we pull up and head inside we all look around in awe and run to the different areas.

Time Skip

Kara Benny Emma Ruben Dash Brielle and I were sitting on a couch waiting for Leo and Jordi to show us their next costumes. Most of them had already picked out their costumes, Benny got a police officer costume, Dash got some Greek toga thing, Brielle got snow white, Emma picked Dorothy, and Ruben got a really cool Darth Vader costume.

"Hurry up" I say

I feel like an idiot" Jordi says

"Come on" Brielle says

"I agree with Jordi I feel like an idiot" Leo says wheeling out in a gangster costume

"You look good" Brielle says

"At least you're showing us" Dash says

"Yea come on Jordi" Emma says

"No" he says

"If you don't come out here right now I will come in there and get you" I say crossing my arms

"Fine" he says walking out of the dressing room in a Robin Hood outfit

"I like it" I say after looking him over

"Really" he asks

"Yea it's so adorbs" dash says in a high pitched voice

We convince them to get the costumes and Kara pulls me up

"Your turn" she says

"I'm good" I say

"Tally" she says pushing me into a change room

She walks around and grabs a bunch of costumes then hands them to me and shuts the door

I look through the costumes and shake my head. Of course she picks the sluttiest costumes. I look at the last costume and smile. I slide it on and put on the accessories that come with it before opening the door and peeking my head out. I look over and Kara walks out of her dressing room in a gypsy costume. She spins around and looks in the mirror before taking a picture on her phone. I slowly walk out and and eyes fall on me

"I knew it would be perfect" Kara smiles

"What do you guys think" I ask

"God" Dash says

"You look" Leo adds

"Wow" Jordi says wide eyed

"Is it that bad" I ask

"You look stunning" Brielle says and Emma glares at her

"You really do Tally" Jordi says

"You are so getting this" Kara says

I agree to get the costume and since everyone had already picked their costumes we paid and headed back to the hospital. Kara Benny and I head back to my room which has been moved to a new floor because of my heart yet I still get the same food as I did on the ED floor. I set down the bag that has my costume in it on one of my chairs and fall face first on my bed with a groan

"I can't wait for Halloween" Kara says

"Me too" Benny says climbing on my bed

"How's the project going" I ask Kara

"Emma has taken over and I'm completely okay with that" she says

I laugh and Brittney walks in.

"How was shopping" she smiles

"SUPER SUPER FUN" Benny cheers

"Really what did you pick out Benny" she asks him

"I'm going to be a cop" Benny says pointing his fingers like a gun

"That's so cool, what about you too ladies" she asks

"Gypsy" Kara says putting up a peace sign

"Lovely what about you Tally" she says

"See for yourself" I say handing her the bag.

"Oh my god this is perfect" she says after looking in the bag

"I picked it out" Kara says

"You are going to look so good" she says handing the bag back

Time Skip-Halloween

"Great job you guys that is just what I wanted" MS Wend says clapping as my group finishes our presentation

I high-five Aislinn and Andrew and give Jordi a quick hug and I see Kara blow kissing in our direction. As I walk back to my spot I smack the back of her head and she laughs. Once class is over I picked up my books and head back to my room to start getting my costume out for the dance tonight. When I walk in I see a red rose sitting on my desk with a card, after setting my books down I pick up the card and turn it over I my hands before opening it. Inside says happy birthday love… Where's the name I think looking over the card. I jump at someone knocking at the door and turn around.

"Happy birthday" Jay says hugging me

"Thank you" I smile as he lifts me up

"Who sent the flower" he asks

"Like you don't know" I say

"I don't" he says

"Jay I know it was you" I say

"Sorry Tal it wasn't me, but I did get you this" he says holding up a little bag

"We got you things too" Adam says walking in

"Mines the best" Shawn says as they hug me

"Awe boys" I say

I sit down on my couch and the guys sit beside or in front of me on the floor. Jason hands me his gift and I open it to see new point shoes and I sequel.

"THANK You" I say hugging him

"You're welcome" he says hugging me

"My turn, Dani helped" Adam says handing me a box

I open the box to see a new leather jacket and earrings. I set them down and hug him tight before Shawn hands me his gift. I open the box to see an old camera

"I've always wanted one thank you" I say

"No problem Tally" he says

"Now I have to get ready, get out" I say turning to them

"What" Jay Says?

"Get your asses out" I say pushing them out

"Bye" I say before grabbing my costume a walking into my bathroom

~~~~~~~Time skip

I ran my hand over the fabric of my dress feeling my ribs and stomach. Since starting on new meds for my heart I've gained 5 pounds and I hate it. Before changing into my costume I "took care of some stuff". I shake the though and add some glitter under my eyes when Kara walks in.

"OMG you look adorable" she says

"So do you" I smile walking out.

"Picture" she says pulling out her phone

We take the picture before I put my headband on and we walk out

"Look at you girls" Brittney says walking over in a rag doll costume

"You look so cute" I tell her and she twirls

"Thanks you Tally" she says hugging me

"Are you going to be at the dance" Kara asks

"Yep, and Tally I have something for you" she says

"Well I'm going to find the guys be back in 5" Kara says before walking away

"What's up" I ask

"Happy birthday" she says

"Thank you" I say

"Some woman dropped this off for you" she says handing me a small bag

"Thanks" I say

"Aren't you going to open it" she asks

"I will after the dance" I say before heading to my room and setting it down on my bed then heading back to Brittney

I see Kara is there and she smiles

"The guys are going to meet us there along with some other people let's go" she says linking her arm in mine

"I'll see you ladies there" Brittney says walking off

"She so happy" I comment

"Yea it's gross" Kara says

"In a place like this we need some like her though" I say as we walk to the dance

We walk in and see the guys along with Emma and Brielle. We walk over and I cover Jordi's eyes with my hands

"Guess who" I whisper

"A princess" he says

"Nope" I say and he turns around

"Oh my god you look like an…" he says

* * *

><p>Hello Lovely i know the chapter is a day late but ive had so much homework and its killing my writing. Im going to try and post another chapter later today so wish me luck. Hope you all had fun on Halloween . Question time<p>

What do you think Tally is

what were you for halloween this year

XoXo

Rosie


	13. Halloween part 2

"Oh my god you look like an…" he says

"Angel" I laugh pointing at my halo

"You look beautiful" he says

"Thank you" I say hugging him

"Awe love birds" Leo says

"Shut up" Jordi says

"Are you guys going to dance or what" I ask

"Yea lets go" Brielle says

"Save me a dance" Jordi says

"Defiantly" I smile blushing

I smile at Brielle and we walk on to the dance floor. After we dance for a bit some guy walks over and I believe his name is Hunter.

"Tally right" he says

"Uh yea you're hunter" I ask

"Yep, I was wondering if you would care to dance" he says

"Uh…" I say looking at Kara and she nods

"Sure" I smile and he takes my hand

A slow song comes on and he wraps his arms softly around my waist and I wrap my around his neck. Half way through the song I glance over my group and see Dash and Kara dancing along with Andrew and some other girl. Jordi's eyes locked with mine and he looked down. Once the song finished I walked back over to my friends because Leo said he wanted to go check out Ruben's haunted house. The group is Dash Leo Emma Kara Jordi Myself and Brielle. We start walking when Andrew Aislinn Hunter two girls I met in the hospital before Ella and Lacee and the girl Andrew was dancing with catch up with us, on the way I find out the girls name is Hazel and she's in for depression

"TALLY" Benny says running over once we get into the hall

"Hey bud are you trick or treating" I ask seeing that he has a bag with candy in it

"Yea here" he says handing me a tiny aero bar.

"Thanks bud" I smile

"Where are you going" he asks

"Haunted house" Dash says

"Can I come" he asks

"It going to be scary" I say

"I'm a police officer I don't get scared" he says holding up a toy gun

"Are you sure" I ask

"Please" he pouts

"I guess" I say

"YAY" he says

I pick him up and he touches my wings

"I told you that you would look pretty as an angel" he says

"I know you did" I say

We head up to Ruben's and the entire hallway in decorated.

"Only two per group except the cop he gets to go with a pair" Ruben says in his dark Vander voice

Kara goes with Dash, Andrew goes with Hazel, Brielle and Aislinn high-five and Lacee and Ella cling to each other laughing so that leaves Leo, Emma, Hunter, Jordi, and myself. I feel someone's hand intertwine with mine and look up at Jordi. I smile and nod saying that were going in together. I see Emma glare at me before Leo look at her and she shrugs

"What about me" Hunter asks glaring at Jordi

"I guess I can allow you to join a group" Ruben says

"Tally's" he says

"I was going to take Benny in too" I say

"They have three already" Ruben says

"Oh then I'll wait for you guys out here" he says smiling at me

"Are you sure" I say

"Its fine be careful" he says and I smile

"Alright" I say

The other groups go in and there is supposed to be another exit that leads to the lounge.

"Your turn" Ruben says and we walk in

Benny clings to my leg and I keep my hand intertwined with Jordi's. As we're walking someone jumps out and we scream

"JESUS CHRIST" I say

"I'll protect you" Benny says pulling out his gun

I smile and look over at Jordi and see his smiling at him too. We walk a bit more before benny deiced he wants to take the early exit and wait for us.

"Just you and me now" Jordi says

"Sorry if I use you as a shield" I say as we walk through and someone jumps out in front of us and I jump into Jordi's arms

"FUck" I say hiding

"you are such a scaredy cat" he laughs

"Sorry" I say as he sets me down

We walk a bit more and he keeps his arms around me and everyone someone jumps out we scream and I push him forward

"You're actually using me as a shield" he laughs

"Let's just get out of here" I say

We finally make our way out and I look around and no one is there

"Where did everyone go" I ask looking around

I turn back to Jordi and see his gone.

"Jordi" I ask

I walk to the hallway and look down and see no one in sight. Turning back to the room I notice a note left on the table with a kiss chocolate and look at it. Inside it had directions and followed them to the nurse's station. One of the older nurses smiled at me and handed me another note along with another chocolate. I unwrap the chocolate and pop it in my mouth since they are my favorite candy besides skittles. The note gives me more directions ad leads me to the roof door. With a light hand I push the door open to the dark roof and walk outside. Once the door shuts behind me a bunch out lights go on.

"SURPRISE" Everyone says jumping out

"OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS" I say jumping

"Happy Birthday" they say

"Thank you" I smile looking down.

I see everyone up here even my brothers and their girlfriends along with my friends.

"Happy birthday again Tally" Jay says

"Thank you" I say hugging him and he lifts me up

I hug my other brother when I hear someone clear their throat

"TALLY" Dani Sabrina and Carly yell

"OH MY GOD" I say as the wrap their arms around me

Sabrina is Jason's girlfriend of 3 almost 4 years but they've been friends since they could walk, Dani is Shawn's girlfriend of 2 years and Carly is Adams girlfriend of a year and a half

"You look so cute" Sabrina says

"You really do" Dani says

"Thanks girls, I've missed you three" I say

"We've missed you too" Carly says

I see Jordi Kara and Benny push through the crowd and Benny runs over

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" he sings jumping into my arms

"Thank you" I say kissing his cheek

"Happy birthday Tally cat" Kara says hugging me

"Thank you, did you do this" I ask

"Nope it was your boyfriend" she says pointing to Jordi

I smile at him and set benny down before walking over to him

"How did you know" I say hugging him

"Little bird" he says

"IMMA DRAGON" Benny yells and I laugh

"Thank you again" I say

"Happy Birthday Tally" I hear a familiar voice says

"Fuck" I whisper turning around

Behind me I see the faces of my old best friends Seth Jamie and Wes

"How the fuck did you get here" I ask

"It's your birthday" Seth smiles

"Get the fuck out" I snap

"Come on Tal we're best friends" Jamie says walking over to hug me

"Uh no you're looking at her best friend" Kara says walking in front of her

"Really Kara of all people" she asks

"yea Kara she's much better then you two, and besides don't you two have a corner to be working" I ask causing Kara to laugh and high five me

"Come on Tal don't be like that" Seth says walking over and grabbing my hand

"Leave" I say shoving him away and walking over to Jordi

"Who's this" he asks

"Seth leave" I tell him

"No" he says

"Time for you to go" Jason says as he and my brothers walk out

"Fine lets go guys she isn't worth it" he says before he and Jamie walk out

"Tally hold on" Wes says

"What" I ask

"I'm sorry, I've wanted to tell you about this for a while but they said they would tell my mum and she doesn't need to know" he says and I know what he's taking about

"Wes I understand why you didn't say anything, I'm not mad at you" I smile before he pulls me into a hug

"Later cupcake" he says fist bumping me

"Bye" I say

"Should I be worried" jay asks

"Its west, you should always be worried" I smirk

"Here they come" Kara says pointing over the side

"Grab me the dips and some ice" I say and they mix it together then Kara grabs a bottle of pop

"I know what you're doing" she smiles

"Ready" I ask and she nods

"HEY SETH JAMIE" we call and they look up and Wes backs up smirking

"WHAT" Seth Snaps?

"IS THIS WORTH IT" I ask before we tip our things over

It falls on them and the scream

"YOU BITCHES ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS" Jamie yells

"OOOH IM SCARED" I call and they storm off and Wes starts laughing

"TAYS GET YOUR TINY ASS UP HERE" I call

I runs back inside and a few minutes later he's back up here

"My ass is not tiny" he says

I see my friends and pull him over. The guys eye him carefully and I walk over to Jordi and wrap my arms around here

"Calm down boys Wes is cool" I say and Jordi looks down at me

"Are you sure" he asks

"Positive" I smile

"Okay this is a party lets have fun" Kara says pulling me on the dance floor

We dance for a bit before a slow song begins and Hunter walks over

"Want to dance" he asks and I bite my lip and look past him to Jordi making our eyes meet

"Sorry I already promised someone a dance" I say walking over to Jordi

I take his hand and lead him on to the dance floor and he smiles at me

"You could have danced with him" he says softly

"A promise is a promise" I say as he rests his arms around my waist

We dance for the song and after we have cake and open gifts before I head back to my room by myself to open the gift Brittney said someone dropped off. I walked into my room and took off my halo before grabbing the bag and sitting on the chair by my window. Inside the bag there's a small card and I read it.

_**My darling happy 16th birthday I wish I could be there to spend it with you. Don't worry we'll be together again soon I love you**_

I look at the card in confusion before reaching in the bag and pulling out a small box. I open it and inside a see a sliver locket with ballet slippers on the front. I open it careful open the locket and inside I see a picture of my mother and I and on the back it had never miss a chance to dance engraved. Everyone walks in and I look up at them with tears in my eyes

"Tally what's wrong" Kara asks

"m-m-my mum, s-s-she's back" I say

* * *

><p>BANG. i know ive been late with the chapters but hey better late then never. So what do you think about Tally's Mum and such. I LOVED THIS WEEKS EPISODE. OH MY GOD HUNTER IS SO SEXY I LOVE IT. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter please review<p>

Chapter Question - What did you think of this weeks episode and the new characters

what was your reaction to Jordan leaving the red banders and nurse Jackson leaving the hospital

XoXo

Rose


	14. Am I Dead

"What" they say

"She dropped off a gift for my birthday" I say

"Are you sure it was from her" Brielle says

"Positive" I say looking at the locket

"Did she leave a note" Leo asks

"Yea, I didn't know it was her at first" I say before grabbing the couch

"Calm down a bit" Dash says

"I'm just light headed" I say

"Sit" Jordi says

"I have to find my brothers before they leave" I say

"You need to sit and calm down" Brielle says

"This isn't good for your heart" Hunter says

"My heart is fine" I say before pushing past them

"Tally" Benny sings

"Not now bud" I say rushing past him to the front door where my brothers and their girlfriends were walking out

"GUYS" I call before I grab my chest

"Tally what's wrong" Jason says running over

"M-mum was here" I cough and bend over

"Dani go get a nurse" Adam says

I see black spots in my vision like the first time I passed out

"Find Nurse Jackson, Brittney or Kenji" I breathe as Jason picks me up

"What's your doctor" a nurse asks

I open my mouth to answer but I black out before I can speak.

My eyes open and I'm in the middle of the hospital but it's empty.

"Hey Tally" I hear a young boy's voice says

"Who's there" I ask turning around

"Oh right we haven't properly met, I'm Charlie you've probably heard of me" a boy in blue pajamas says

"Am I dead" I say shaking his hand

"No no no you're in the in between place where I am" he says

"So what happens now" I ask as we walk over to some stairs and sit down

"If you're like everyone else we just wait for you to wake up" he says

"And if I don't" I ask

"Then I don't know" he sighs

"Great" I mutter

"It's not so bad, you never get tired and can run around for hours" he shrugs

"And you're here all the time" I ask

"Yea" he says

"Can you hear what goes on" I ask

What I read it in a book

"Actually I can and whenever someone passes out, goes under anesthesia, or things like that I can talk to them like I am to you right now" he says

"That's so cool" I smile

"Yea, it better than nothing" he says

"I'm sorry" I say

"It's not your fault" he says

"I know I just feel bad that I get to go out there and live my life while you have to sit here" I say

"You think about other before yourself to much" he says

"I've been told" I laugh

"So you and Jordi" he says

"What" I ask

"You like him right" he asks

"Uh" I say looking down

"Come on" he says

"Yea I guess I do" I say softly

"About time you admitted it out loud, well if you count this as out loud" he says looking around

"What does it matter it's not like he likes me" I say

"What do you mean" he says standing up

"He likes Emma it's really obvious" I shrug

"If he didn't like you he would have asked you to save a dance, plan a surprise party for you, or get you a gift" he says

"He got me a gift" I ask

"Yea, you'll see" he smiles

"What is I…?" I say before grabbing my head

"Tally" he says kneeling down

"My head" I say

"He doesn't just like you he…" he says before everything goes black

"HE WHAT" I yell sitting up in my bed scarring Kara

"SHIT" she says falling on the ground

"Oops" I say

"Thank god you're awake" she says standing up and hugging me

"Please tell me I wasn't talking in my sleep" I ask

"Nope just the last part which reminds me" she says before smacking my arm

"BITCH" I hiss grabbing my arm

"Love you" she says hugging me

"Are you feeling okay, do want a drink water beer" she asks and I laugh

"You are really the best friend ever" I say

"I know, but I do want to talk to you" she says

"What" I ask

"I'm about to get deep so don't tell anyone" she says

"I won't" I say and she takes a breath

"When I first came to this hospital I didn't have actual friends let alone a best friend. Then I met the others but I still felt like I was missing someone. My mum and her wife weren't around, my dad wasn't really around then one day Leo Dash and Jordi brought you around. I though great another bitch who's like Emma…" she says

"Thanks" I say sarcastically

"I was wrong, after we hung out that night and trashed talked Seth and Jamie I thought I may have just found my best friend. The more we hung out and the more the feeling that something was missing went away. Now I'm scared that I'm going to lose the most important person in my life if something happens to you. Or worse I leave you behind and we haven't even known each other for that long but I feel like we should have been best friends from the start maybe then I would have been such a bitch…" she rambles before she breaks down into sobs

"Kara I feel the same way. You're not a bitch people just need to get to know you. You're going to be okay we both are. No matter what we will always be there for each other" I say

"Promise" she asks

"Promise" I say as tears fall down my face and she hugs me tight

We sit there crying to each other and until we turn on pretty little liars.

"Are my brothers still here" I ask after the episode finished

"Jason is he made the others go home and get some rest" she says walking out to get him

I grab my phone off the table and check Facebook for what feels like the first time in forever and scroll through my feed and see a new picture I had been tagged in. I click it and smile seeing a picture from the last dance competition I was in.

"Tally" Jason says hugging me

"Hey" I say

He checks me over and then pulls up a chair and rests his head on his hand

"You said something about mum" he says

"…she was here, she left me a gift" I say

"What" he says surprised

"Her locket" I say

"The sliver one" he asks and I nod

We sit in silent for a bit and purse my lips before asking a question I've been wanting to know for years

"Why did mum leave" I ask softly and he sighs

I knew that was coming" he says

"Please" I cry

"The thing is Tally, I don't know she just left one day" he says

"Was it my fault" I ask tears running down my face

"Why would you think that" he asks hugging me

"She was with me when she left" I say

"Of course not Tally" he says

We talk for a bit before he leave so I can sleep but I grab my phone and begin to type

Time Skip

"Tally you're okay" Jordi says rushing over and hugging me

"Yea…I need to tell you something" I say

* * *

><p>Hey guys. Surprise new chapter even though i said there wouldn't be. i wanted to do a heart to heart thing with Kara and Tally (ahahaha get it they both have heart problems). i realized that i hadn't had charlie and Tally formally meet so here you go. CHARLIE WOKE UP OH MY GOD AND DASH AH THAT WAS SUCH A GOOD EPISODE OH MY GOD<p>

Chapter Question what do you think Tally is going to tell Jordi and as always what did you think of this weeks episode

To those of you who didn't like my rant, I had to let it out, you can deal with it this is my story and I can do what I want. I understand everyone gets hate but it doesn't make it feel any better when you read it. If you want to leave hate on someone's story ESPECIALLY IF ITS ABOUT SPELLING AND GRAMMAR DONT HAVE INCORECT SPELLING AND GRAMMAR YOURSELF. (The person who left a comment on my rant who spelt seriously wrong).


	15. Love birds

**This Chapter is going to be a lot shorter the normal by the way...**

* * *

><p>"About" he asks<p>

"I'm going to sound crazy, like really crazy but when I was passed out I was talking to Charlie the boy in the coma" I say nervously

"I don't think you're crazy" he says

"I knew you would say that but I really di… you don't" I ask

"Nope, I've talked to him to and so have the others" he smiles

"Oh thank god I thought I was losing my mind" I say

"You might be, this could all be a dream" he says

"What" I ask confused

"I'm just joking Tally" he laughs

"That's not funny" I pout

"I'm sorry" he says hugging me

"You should be" I laugh

"I've got something for you" he smiles

"What" I asks with wide eyes

"Close your eyes" he laughs

I shut cover my eyes with my hands and he takes one off my face and slides something on my wrist

"Open" he says and I open my eyes

"Awe Jordi" I say looking at the bracelet with a charm that says dreams do come true

"I remembered you love Disney" he says

"I do, thank you so much" I say hugging him

"Anything for you" he says resting his forehead on mine

I smile and look into his eyes.

"Would it be okay if I kissed you" he asks softly

I bite my lip and be he leans in, his lips almost touch when I hear someone clear their throat. We turn around and see Seth standing there glaring at him.

"GET OUT" I say standing up

"Come on Tally" he says wrapping an arm around me and I try and push him away

"Leave her alone" Jordi says walking over

"Beat it sick boy" he spits

"Why don't you" I snap stepping on his foot

"I can tell you stopped puking, you're getting fat now" Seth grins

Jordi punches him in the mouth and he falls to the floor. Kara laughs and runs in

"Get out" he growls

"You think I'm above beating the shit out of a sick dude your wrong" Seth says before punching him

"SETH" Kara and I say

"What are you and your little slut friend going to do" he says and I punch him square in the nose

"When I say leave you fucking leave, got it" I say grabbing his collar before Kara pushes him out

"This isn't over" he says

"I think it is" Kira laughs

He fixes his jacket and touches his bleeding nose before storming out

"Are you okay Jordi" I ask worried I as bend down

"Yea I'm fine, where did you learn to punch like that" he asks surprised as I help him up

"Have you seen the guys in my family, they taught me a thing or two" I laugh as he wraps an arm around me

"You are so badass" Kara says as we walk out

"Whose badass" Leo asks walking over with Emma Brielle and Dash

"Tally, she nailed Seth square in the nose" Jordi laughs

We head to the guys room and hung out there for a bit before Nurse Jackson came in

"Tally can we talk" she asks and I follow her out

"Your brother wanted to know if you wanted to spend a little time at home" she says

"Of course but am I allowed" I ask and she happily nods

"Oh my god I get to go home" I say hugging her

"we're going to give you a week but you have medication and monitors you need to take" she says

"Done done done" I say

"You can take some time to enjoy yourself away from here" she says before walking away and I run back into the room

"What was that about" Kara asks

"I get to go home for a week" I say

"Really" Leo asks

"Yea, Jay misses me and there's family that probably wants to see me" I say

"That's great news" Brielle smiles

"Don't leave me alone" Kara says

"I'll text you" I smile

"Are you going to miss me most" Dash asks

"Of course" I laugh and Jordi intertwines his fingers with mine

"Awe look at the two love birds" Leo laughs and I blush leaning into Jordi

After a Kara goes to her room to grabs some pjs and Jordi walks me to mine

"So what did you think of 16th birthday" he asks

"Perfect" I smile walking to my dresser

"Even with everything that went down" he says

"Best birthday surprise ever" I say

"I think we were in the middle of something before we were rudely interrupted" he says grabbing my hand and pulling me to him and our lips meet.

* * *

><p>BAM. i know it was a shorter chapter but i think ya'll can understand why. So yea what did you think of the new episode. KARA AND HUNTER OH MY GOD I SHIP IT. Next week looks so good with bella thorne. i hope you guys enjoyed this i might update again this weekend since it was a shorter chapter.<p>

Chapter Question-Tell me what you thought of the ending ;)

XoXo

Rosie


	16. BENNY

His arms snake around my waist and my around his neck and after a few seconds we pull away and rest our foreheads together.

"Now you've had a first kiss" he smiles

"I'm glad it was with you" I say

"The others don't have to know about that just yet" he says

"I agree, now out I have to change" I say

"Fine, bye" he says pecking my lips and walking out

I laugh and head to my bathroom with my clothes and change into my pgs. before walking back out and see Kara sitting on my bed

"Hey" I say

"You're blushing" she says

"No I'm not" I say

"Yea you are spill" she says

"Nothing" I say happily

"TALLY" she says

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone or I will beat you like I did Seth" I say and she nods

"Jordi and I kissed" I say softly

"OH MY GOD" she says jumping up and down

"Shut up, I know" I say

"Is he a good kisser" she says

"Yea" I say

"Are you two together" she asks

I-I don't know" I say

"I ship it" she says

We laugh and spend the night goofing off and watching TV. In the morning I see Kara is still asleep and I slip out of bed and walk down the hall before checking on Benny. I smile at his sleeping face and his eyes open

"Tally" he says in a soft voice

"Hey buddy, I haven't seen you in a while" I say

"I miss you" he says

"I miss you too" I say hugging him

I sit with him for a bit before walking around again and see Jordi walking down the hall. I silently walk up behind him and jump on his back then kiss his cheek

"Hey beautiful" he says

"Hey handsome" I laugh and he pulls me to his front my legs still wrapped around his waist

He carries me into a storage room and shuts the door before crashing his lips onto mine. My hands run through his hair and he pulls me closer.

"How I managed to keep away from you before" he mutters

"You should have kissed me sooner" I say

"I should have" he says before trailing kisses along my jaw.

"Well sorry to interrupt" Brittney says opening the door

"Busted" he says setting me down and I blush

"Glad you two finally got together" she says

"We'll be going now" I say pulling him out

"That was awkward" he laughs

"I can't believe that just happened" I say with a red face

"Well now we know that people wanted us together" he says

"So are we going to tell the others about us yet" I ask

"Do we even know what us is" he asks

"Yea…" I start before I'm cutoff be a page

"CODE PINK IN ROOM 643" the voice says

"That's Benny's room" I say worried

"Come on" he says pulling me towards the room

We race to the room and see Benny a bunch of nurses run in

"BENNY" I yell running to the room

"WOAH THERE BABY" Nurse Jackson says pulling me back

"I have to go see him" I say with tears running down my face

"You can't go in there right now" she says

"Let me see him" I say and Jordi hold me

"Baby that's not a good idea" she says

I watch them carry him out on a stretcher and he has a mask on and his face is pale with a bunch of monitors hooked up to him

"He isn't going to die right" I cry

She looks down and my eyes grow wide

"RIGHT" I ask again louder

"w-we don't know" she says rest a hand on my shoulder

"Oh my god" I say falling to me knees

"He going to be okay" Jordi says holding

~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tally he's going to be okay" Kara says rubbing my shoulders

She the fifth person to tell me this and I'm sick of it

"WHAT IF HE'S NOT, WHAT IF I LOSE HIM" I snap

She looks taken back and I sigh with guilt

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried" I say softly and she hugs me

"I know tally cat" she says

"I never knew I could get that attached to people" I say

"I know it's scary" she says

" I never thought I would say this but I need a drink" I laugh and she joins in clapping

"We all do, tonight on the roof" she says

"Let's tell the others" I say and we walk to Leo and Jordi's room

"Hey Dipshits, bring beer to the roof tonight" Kara says

"Well okay then" Leo says

"Tally Cat here said she needed a drink so" she smiles looking at me

"It's a one night drink" I say holding up my hands

"We all have those days" Brielle smiles softly

"Well consider it done" Leo says

"Thanks guys" I smile softy

Time Skip

"I miss dance" I cry to Kara

"I miss sex we can't always win" she says

"You're gross" I laugh before taking another sip of my beer

"Slow down there Tally cat" Andrew says

"I just want to stop worrying about everything" I groan

The whole group was up here Dash Leo Emma Kara Jordi Myself Brielle Hazel Andrew Aislinn Hunter Ella and Lacee. I laid down on Jordi's lap and he smiles running a hand through my hair. Kara winks at me and I giggle

"Come here Goldilocks" Dash says

"What" I ask holding out my hands for him to help me up

"You say you miss dance, well let's dance" he says playing music

"PARTY" I say taking a sip of my beer

Hazel and Andrew get up along with Kara and Hunter. Ella and Lacee started laughing and mocked the couples dancing

"I think your boyfriend is jealous" Dash says

"Let her dance with Jordi" Ella cheer

"Jolly" Lacee says

"OH MY GOD I SHIP IT" Brielle says

Jordi walks over and wraps his arms around my waist

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world" he whispers and I rest my head on his chest

"Never let me go" I say into his chest

"I won't" he says and I smile

"I'm so getting pictures" Aislinn says

"Bug the others" I say

"She's right" Aislinn says

After we decide to play truth or dare. So we all sit down with our drinks and Leo kicks it off

"Andrew Truth or Dare" Leo asks

"Dare I aunt no pussy" he says

"Wait for a doctor or nurse to walk out then spit on them" he says

He waits and finally spits and we hear some guy yells at us and we all laugh

"My turn Ella I know you're going to pick truth so out of all the guys here, who would be your man crush Monday" Lacee asks

"Uh Hunter or Jordi probably" Ella says and I feel Jordi's hand on mine

Everyone goes around until someone picks me. Emma

"Truth or dare" she asks

"Truth" I say

"What was your relationship with Seth before you met us" she asks

"EMMA" Brielle snaps

"Uh we were really close" I say awkwardly

"That's it" she asks

"Emma cut it out" Leo says

"I'm just asking it is truth or dare" she says

The door opens and we look over to see Brittney. She shakes her head and walks over

"Tally we need to talk Hun" she says

"Be right back" I say and we walk away from the group

"I get it your upset about Benny, but drinking really" she says resting a hand on my shoulder

"How is he" I ask

"Tally" she says

"He isn't" I ask worried

"He's just gotten out of surgery" she says

I let out a brOheath and she looks at the bottle in my hands. Then it hits me I'm here drinking instead of checking on Benny. I give her then drink before rushing downstairs to Benny's room. I see a young woman sitting beside his bed and I softly knock

"Sorry to bother you" I say softly

"Are you Tally" she asks wiping her face

"Yes" I say and she hugs me

"Benny has told me so much about you, I'm His mum sorry we had to meet like this" she says

"I agree it's nice to meet you" I say hugging her back

"He's doing better" she says keeping an arm around me

"Good I've been so worried" I say

"I let you have some time alone with him, by the way I'm Brooke" she says

I smile and she walks out then I take her place next to him

"Hey buddy, it me Tally. I'm so sorry I haven't checked on you and spent time with you recently. I-I can't lose you, you're my baby brother that I've always wanted. I can't make it through this without you don't leave me. I love you so much" I say as tears fall from my eyes

* * *

><p>Im sorry for the sad chapter but it had to happen. I do have good news, i have pre written about 2 chapters and working on the third as we speak but i thought hey why not throw a quick update out. What did you guys think of this weeks episode, Bella Thorne's character (who will be apearing in this story very soon) and What went down with Emma. if you havent seen the preview for the next episode which is the finale you should really watch it because i think it will play a big part in the chapters that are coming. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter.<p>

XoXo

Rosie


	17. Awake

I woke up the next morning and went straight to Benny's room. A nurse was in there checking everything and smiled at me

"Morning" I say

"Morning" she smiles before walking out

I sit next to Benny and take his hand in mine

"I'm leaving for a week tomorrow bud, I'm still going to have my brother take me here so I can see you. My brother also said there's a big announcement for the family soon" I say

"What is it" I hear a hoarse voice ask

"BENNY" I say hugging him

"I missed you" he says

"I missed you too bud, we all did" I say

"Are you still going to be coming when you're at home" he asks

"Of course" I say

I sit with him until a nurse comes in and gives him a check up

"I'll be back in a bit" I say kissing his cheek

"Love you Tally" he says

"Love you too Bud" I smile before walking out

I run to Kara's room and she bolts up

"Hey Charlie, KARA BENNY WOKE UP" I shout jumping on her bed

"Calm down. That's great" she says

"I KNOW" I say

"Breath" she says and I slow down my breathing

"Sorry I'm just really happy" I say

"Go tell your boyfriend" she says

"He isn't my boyfriend" I say

"Not yet" she smirks

"Bye Charlie" I say before walking out

"Hi baby" Nurse Jackson says

"Hey" I say hugging her

"Someone's happy" she laughs

"Just a bit" I say before running down to Leo and Jordi's room on my way I run into Dash

"Hey Goldilocks" he says

"Hey" I smile

"What's got you all happy, finally hook up with Jordi" he smirks

"WHAT WHO TOLD YOU THAT" I say blushing

"Just guessing" he says putting his hands up

"Well your wrong Benny's awake" I say

"That's great" he says hugging me

"Are Leo and Jordi in their room" I ask

"Leo is no clue where Jordi is" he says and I nod

"Thanks Dash" I say before heading to see Leo

"Hey Tally Cat" he says looking up from his phone

"Hey, want to go see Benny he's awake now" I smile

"Sure, any idea where Jordi is" he asks

"I was going to ask you" I say

"Oh well he'll find us" he says as we walk to Benny's room

Time Skip

"NO STAY" Benny says grabbing my hand

"I told you I would come visit everyday Benny" I say sitting his head

"I'm going to miss you" he says hugging me

"I'm going to miss you too but it's only for a week" I say holding him

"Can I call you before bed" he asks

"Of course" I smile

"I love you Tally" he says kissing my cheek

"I love you too Benny" I say before getting up and grabbing my suitcase

He waves goodbye and I walk out of his room to go meet up with my brother. I feel a pair of arms pull me into the storage room and my back softly hits the wall.

"Are you going to miss me" Jordi asks

"I might" I smirk

"I bet your going to miss this" he says lightly pressing his lips to mine

My arms wrap around his neck and I smile into the kiss. We pull away and rest our foreheads together softly panting

"I will miss that" I smile

"Do you really have to go for a week" he asks wrapping his arms around me

"Yes, I need to spend time with my brother and he has something important to tell me" I say resting my head on his chest

"Call me everyday" he says

"First it's only for a week like you said and I'll be here seeing Benny" I say

"Well in that case maybe we could do this for the week" he says

"I guess that might work" I laugh

"Until then Beautiful" he say

"I'm going to miss you" I say against his lips

"I know" he says and I laugh

"Cocky" I say walking out of his arms

"Oh come on Tally" he says pressing his lips to my neck

"Bye Jordi" I smile walking out

"Let me walk you out" he says picking me up in a bridal style

"I'm not walking if you carry me" I laugh

"Fine let me carry you out" he says grabbing my bag as well

I laugh and he carries me into the elevator where Nurse Jackson is

"Look at you two" she laughs

"He's holding me hostage" I say

"You like it" he says

She laughs at us and shakes her head

"You two" she says

The doors open and we walk out and over to the waiting area. He sits down with me on his lap and I lay my head on his shoulder.

"It's going to be so boring here" he says

"It will be fine, like before I came" I tell him

"Before you came Kara was a bitch, Dash didn't have anyone to make bad jokes with…" he starts

"MY JOKES ARE AMAZING" I say and he laughs

"And I didn't get to kiss an angel" he says and I blush

"You're such a sweetheart" I say

"Just for you" he whispers

"TALLY" Jason says walking in

"Hey" I say looking at him with my head still on Jordi

"Really to go" he asks

"Can you take my bag to the car" I ask batting my eyes

"Of course" he says picking up and walking out

"Time to say goodbye" I say

"No" Jordi says as I pull him up

"I'll call you every night" I say

"Promise" he asks

"Pinky promise" I say and he smiles

"You a goof" he says wrapping his pinky around mine

"You love me" I say walking out of the hospital and I blow him a kiss.

"Ready to go baby sis" he asks and I nod getting into the car

Time Skip

"Bye benny sleep tight" I say kissing his head

"Bye Tally see you tomorrow" he says

I smile and make faces at him as I walk out. I was still making faces at him when I bump into someone and turn around to see Emma. She rolls her eyes and walks away, for some reason I snap and follow her to her room

"What the fuck is your problem with me" I snap as she sits down

"What are you talking about" she says

"Since day 1 when you found out that I met the guys you have had it out for me and I'm sick of this. I have done nothing to you, and if your mad that I'm friends with the guys you need to get over it Hun. You won't always be the center of their worlds, trust me I get it you liked being the only girl in the group so did I when it was me and my brother but when they got girlfriends I had to get over it" I say

"ALL THEY CARE ABOUT IS YOU" she yells

"No its not. Everyone here cares about each other or at least they should be. I thought when I met you I would have found someone who understands what it's like to suffer from an eating disorder but no you judged me before you even got to know me" I say

"What about Kara" she says

"Kara was someone I connected with for different reasons. I'm not saying you and I had to be best of friends but it would be nice to have someone that isn't a therapist or a doctor about what's going on in my life" I say

She looks down and I feel hot tears stream down my face but I'm not finished yet

"I've have hated myself for years and it didn't help with the people I was with. So imagine coming to a place where you knew no one and having someone who hates you for no reason except for the fact that they aren't the only girl anymore. I have cried myself to sleep because of my bulimia and I bet you have too and you wished you've had someone to talk to." I say

She takes a shaky breath and looks up at me. I walk to the door and pause

"Emma, I kind of wish we could just start over" I say before walking out

"Tally wait, maybe we can" she says

"Do you really want to" I ask

"Yes" she says

"I'll think about it but I don't know if I can forgive you for the way you treated me" I say walking away

* * *

><p>Hey guys i hope you liked the chapter. i still have another one ready to go so if you want that maybe sunday let me know. there is a large time skip coming and that covers all the episodes i didnt write about that have had major events (Charlie waking up, Emma Leaving ect.) Anyway i know i didnt keep the part with Benny going on very long but i do have a major conflict that is going to lead up to the end of this story. I'm expecting to finishes this in about 10 chapters. i have all the ideas planned out in my head but i just need to write them. Thank you for reading please let me know what your thoughts are for this chapter.<p>

Chapter question: do you guys want a squeal to this story

XoXo

Rosie


	18. This is the start

Sabrina finished curling my hair and spun me around to see it. I smiled at my perfect hair and makeup to go with my black dress. I stood up and looked it all over before turning to her

"Thank you" I say hugging her

"No problem you are my favorite little model ever" she says

"Come on Jay wants us there soon" I say as we walk out of her salon to her car

"So your brother told me you were cuddling with a boy when he picked you up" she says

"Oh yea ahaHa it was Jordi" I say

"Tell me about him" she says

"What I say you say nothing to my brother pinky promise" I say holding up my pinky

"Promise" she says wrapping hers around mine

"We've kissed" I smile

"Awe tally that's cute" she says

"He's so sweet and cute and funny and nice and ugh he just perfect" I say

"He sound pretty great how'd y'all meet" she says

"My second day there you know before I was diagnosed when. I met him along with my two other friends Leo and Dash. Since then we've been pretty close" I smile looking down

"I'm glad you're happy Tally. I don't know what you're going through but I do know you are one of the strongest people I know" she says

"I probably could do this without you or my brother or my friends from the hospital" I say

"Are you two dating" she asks

"Who" I ask

"You and Jordi" she laughs

"I don't know we've never really discussed it" I say

"You should, it seems like you really like him" she says

"I do" I blush as we pull up to the house

We walk inside and Jason kisses Sabrina and kisses my head. I see almost everyone some family members my other brothers and their girlfriends along with Sarbina's brother. Once we finish Dinner we start dessert when Jason taps his wine glass.

"So I've got an announcement to make" he says and we all look at him

"Sabrina I've known you since, we were what two. Little did we know that in 24 years we would be here? I think we've never had a bad memory even when we went for that walk and the birds…" he starts and everyone laughs

"Anyway I never want to give up making memories with you, so without making this so wordy I'm just going to say it. Sabrina Ashley Morgan will you marry me" he asks going down on one knee with a ring

"OH MY GOD YES YES YES" she says nodding as tears fall down her face and everyone claps

"So that was the news" I whisper to myself and everyone laughs

"That came out louder than I thought" I say

"Yes it did SISTER" Sabrina yells and I scream with her

"OH MY GOD WE'RE GOING TO BE SISTERS" I say hugging her

We all finish and Adam pulls me aside.

"What" I smile

"You barley eat" he says

"Oh come on Adam don't kill the mood, this is Jay and Sabrina's night" I say before walking away

"Tally I'm worried about you" he says

"I'll be fine, I promise" I say

"So future brother and sister" Sabrina's brother Dean says

"Yea" I laugh

"You do relies that they only met because of you" he says

"Me? You helped" I say

"I may have played a small part in it so what" he says

"Are you going to be giving her away" I say as we sit down

"I don't know I will if she wants me too, I bet your going to be maid of honor" he says

"I don't know maybe she will pick one of her friends" I say

"NO I WON'T" Sabrina yells and I laugh

"THANK YOU" I call back and she blows me a kiss

Time Skip

"You are so going to be singing at the wedding" Jay says piggy backing me to my room

"Or nah" I say

"This is one of the days I wish I could smack you" he says tossing me on the couch

"OW I'm delicate" I pout

He laughs and sits on my bed. I get up and walk over to him and wrap my arms around him.

"What's wrong" he asks

"Nothing" I say

"Tally" he says

"I'm just scared to lose you as a brother" I say

"Tally" he chuckles

"Jay you and Sabrina are probably going to have your own family and I don't want to be forgotten" I pout and he kisses my head

"No matter how hard I try I would never be able to forget you" he says

"I love you Jay" I say

"I love you too, now I have to go to work" he says

"Bye" I say and he walks out

I see I have a new message from Sabrina and open it.

Talk to your boy-Future sister in-law

I put my phone in my pocket and walk out to find Jordi. I see Kara and talk to her for a bit.

"Jordi" I say seeing him walk by

"Tally your back" he smiles

"I am, we need to talk" I say grabbing his hand

"Can it wait" he asks

"Not really, it's kind of important" I say

"What" he asks

"What are we" I ask

"What do you mean" he says

"Are we together or what" I ask

He looks around before wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me in for a kiss. I smile as we pull away and bite my lip

"Does that tell you" he says

"Uh y-y-yes" I stutter turning a cherry red

"Hey handsome" a red haired girl says kissing his cheek and my eyes grow wide

Delaney Shaw. A washed up teen pop star who can't really sing or do much but bitch. The others walk over and the girls back up

"Uh hey Delaney" Jordi says

"So I was thinking we could maybe hang out later you me and the other guys" she says

I walk away and stand near Emma and Kara

"I don't like her" I say

"Me either" they say and we smirk at each other

"Emma you still up for starting over" I say

"Oh yea" she says

"Let's go" Kara says and we walk away

"The fact that he even said we were dating" I say

"What" Emma asks happily?

"You two finally made it official" Kara says

"I thought we did but I think I was wrong" I say

"Dick" they says and we all laugh

"Emma Kara I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship" I say linking arms with them

* * *

><p>So here ya go. I'm not keeping the Delaney plot for very long i have it wrapped up in the next chapter but dont worry the new conflict i'm working on has lots of Drama in it so stay tunned. I might update before the new episode but i might wait. the next chapter is going to be the last "calm" chapter before the shit hits the fan. Emma and Tally are friends now yay. tell me what thought of the chapter and what you think might happen or want to happen<p>

XoXo

Rosie


	19. Sweet moments

theres a major time skip cause i was really lazy

* * *

><p>Time Skip- five weeks<p>

These past few weeks have been crazy. First after we left Delaney and the guys Emma Kara Briella and I spent the rest of the day hanging out and we went with the other girls to see a movie then went shopping. Emma and I are actually getting along really well, but Kara is still my best friend and always will be. The thing is Emma finally went home a few days ago, doctors said she was clear, highly doubt it but Hey maybe she does need to get back into the world. I've been spending at least an hour with Benny every day and now I'm teaching him guitar with Jordi. Speaking of that boy, after a few days he finally got over his star struck with Delaney and all the guys besides Dash have kind of pushed her aside. Jason and Sabrina popped in about a week ago and said Dad was coming home in two weeks for the military ball and Christmas so that means shopping for at least one new dress. Oh one of the most important things that happened was that Charlie woke up. Well kind of his eyes are open but he hasn't been able to speak, yet. Today a bunch of us are going to the Christmas parade and I had just finished getting ready then smiled at the new rose in my vase. Twice a week someone has been sending me a rose a red and white one and I still have no clue who it is. Any who I stood up and Nurse Jackson walked in with her clip board

"Tally Hun you have a weigh in tomorrow" Nurse Jackson says

"Does it have to be tomorrow" I ask

"Yes don't worry you've been gaining weight" she smiles before walking away

I was gaining weight but it was too much, I had to lose it I couldn't stand being that way. I take a shaky breath before walking out and go to find Jordi

"Hey beautiful" he smiles setting down his guitar

"Hey" I smile and he presses his lips to mine

"I don't want to get lipstick on you" I laugh

"It's worth the risk" he says leaning in

My hands cup his face and I smile into the kiss when someone clears their throat

"Sorry" we blush and Leo rolls his eyes

"If you two are going to make out, do it in Tally's room" he says

"So I take it you aren't coming with us" I ask

"Where to" he asks

"The gang is all going to Christmas parade" Jordi says

"Why not" he says and I smile

"Come on the rest of them are meeting us there but we still have to get Benny" I say grabbing their hands

After we get Benny we walk out to Jordi's car and I get in shot gun with Leo and Benny in the back. We were driving around 5 minutes when Leo coughed and began to speak

"SO have either of you heard from Emma" he asks

"Nope" Jordi says intertwining our hands

"I was texting her this morning to make sure everything was good" I say

"Is it" he asks worried

"She told me she was fine" I say

"I don't think that she should have gone home, she's still sick" he says

"Maybe being back at home might be good for her" I say softly

"It's not, trust me" he says

We find a parking spot and get out before finding the group.

"When's Santa going to be here" Benny asks

"Soon bud he's at the very end" I say

"Up" he says raising his arms and I pick him up

"I'm not much help" I laugh

"I am" Jordi says lifting me up

"Jordi put me down" I laugh

"Only if I get a kiss" he says

"No" I say

"Then I'm not putting you down" he says

"FINE" I say

He sets me down and I peck his lips.

"EW" Benny yells and we laugh

"Here you go Bud" Jordi says putting Benny on his shoulders

"Thank you Jordi" he says

"Excuse me Miss could take our picture" I ask a woman

"Of course Hun" she says and I hand her my Camera

"Guys come here" I say and everyone gets in the picture

"One more" she says and for that one we make a silly face

"Thank you" I say taking my camera back

"Hey Hazel mind taking a picture of Tally and I" Jordi asks setting Benny down

"Sure" she smiles

"Come here beautiful" Jordi says pulling me close

I stand in front of him and he wraps his arms around my waist and we smile for the picture. We take a few more after that, one with him kissing my cheek, one with my arms around his neck and our foreheads together and the last one with me on his back and I'm kissing his cheek.

"Awe that's so cute" Aislinn smiles

"She's all mine" he says smiling down at me

"And He's all mine" I say

The rest of us take a bunch of pictures and we laugh as we look at them

"The guy in the back ground is priceless" I say laughing

"SANTA" Benny yells

"Come here" Jordi says putting him on his shoulders

I take a picture of the two of them and smile before I wrap my arms around Jordi's waist. Once the parade finishes we head to lunch before going back to the hospital.

"So I start chemo again next week" Jordi says

"That means no kisses for a week" I say

"What why" he pouts

"You'll probably puke on me" I say

"Good point" he says as we walk into my room

"I have a weigh in tomorrow" I say softly

"You haven't had one in a while, I'm proud of you for staying healthy" he says

"Yea thanks" I say as he hugs me

He lifts up my chin and presses his lips lightly to mine. I put my arms around his neck and his go around my waist and we lay back on the bed. I smile as we pull apart and my fingers run through his hair.

"Since. I. Cant. Kiss. You. For. A. Week. I. Guess. I. Have. To. Make. Up. For. It. Now" I say and between words I peck his lips

"Yes… you do" he says and we laugh

"Next week also I have to go dress shopping for the Ball" I say

"You you'll find something, you would look beautiful even in a paper bag" he says

"You're sweet" I say leaning in

"Mind if I come to your weigh in tomorrow. I want to be the first person to congratulate you" he smiles

"Uh if you really want to" I say

"It's okay if you do want me there" he says holding me

"I'm just not sure if I'm going to be where you think I am" I say nervously

"As long as you're healthy I don't care" he says

I bite my lip and Benny runs in then jumps up and down

"THE GRINTCH IS ON" he yells

"Let's put it on then" I say grabbing the remote

I turn it on and Benny snuggles up to us and we watch the movie. Once it's over I take Benny back to his room, read him a story before he falls asleep then I go back to my room and lay with Jordi

"You're such a good sister" he says

"He's such a sweet kid, he could be living such a good life but he's stuck here" I say

"Well think about this, he would have never met you if he wasn't here" he says

"Some days I would rather him be healthy and have never met me" I say

"Don't say that" he says

"It's true" I say and he pulls me closer

"I think he would beg to differ, so would everyone else" he says laying back

"Thanks Jordi" I say

"To thank me you should kiss me" he smiles with his eyes closed

I shake my head and lightly kiss him when his arms bring me on top of him. Our lips move in sync and he sits up not breaking the kiss. He cups my face than after a while I pull away and he pouts

"What wrong" he asks

"Air" I laugh

"Well now we've got air" he says

"I'm actually going to get ready for bed" I say pecking his lips and getting off the bed

I grab my pJs. and head to my bathroom to change. I was brushing my hair when Jordi knocks

"You decent" he asks

"Yea" I say

He opens the door and walked behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. I laugh and puts his face in my hair before pressing his lips to my neck.

"Do you mind" I ask as he shuts the door with his foot

"Not at all" he says lifting me up and setting me on the sink

"Well then" I say wrapping my legs around him

I crash my lips on to his and he smiles into the kiss placing a hand on my thigh. We pull away when someone knocks

"Everything okay Tally" Brittney asks

"Uh yea just brushing my teeth" I say and Jordi starts chuckling so I cover his mouth

"Alright, get some sleep Hun" she says before I hear her walk away

"That was close" he laughs

"She's caught us almost four times now" I say getting down

"What would she do" he asks

"No clue" I say laying down

"Goodnight beautiful" he says kissing me head

"Stay" I say pulling him back

"If you want" he says and nod

He lays down next to me and wraps his arms around me as I snuggle up to him.

"I love you" he whispers as I drift off to sleep

* * *

><p>So i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. i tried to make it kind of a sweet chapter before all hell breaks loose in the next chapter. I'm really upset that they are most likely canceling the show. I did love the last episode though and they still have three more episode pre recorded but im not sure if they are going to air them. I will not stop the story if the show ends dont worry. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading.<p>

XoXo

Rosie


	20. it's not what it looks like

I was in my bathroom getting dressed before my weigh in when I placed a hand on my ribs feeling each one, then I felt my hip bones and sighed. I weighed myself before when I went home the other day to spend time with my brother and I was 98 before I started puking again I was 100 and everyone was sound proud of me for starting to get healthy again. What are they going to say now? Nurse Jackson, Brittney, Kenji, Jason, Adam, Shawn, Daddy, Sabrina, Wes, Kara, what's Jordi going to say. I've been so stressed and I either eat a lot or don't eat when that happens since I don't have dance to get rid of my stress what else am I supposed to do. Some nights I cry myself to sleep because of the stress. I put my shirt on and grabbed my water chugging it down than I walk out and smile at Jordi.

"Ready Beautiful" he says pecking my cheek

"You can never really be ready for these" I say laughing softly

"You'll be fine" he says intertwining our fingers

"What if I'm not, promise you won't get upset" I ask softly

"Of course not Tally" he says

"You are actually amazing" I smile

"I know" he laughs and Doctor McAndrew walks by

"Dr. McAndrew wait up" I say stopping

"Yes Tally" he asks turning to face me

"So about dance" I say

He laughs and starts walking

"Not yet tally" he says

"What" Jordi Asks?

"I've been trying to convince him to let me go back to dance" I sigh

"You will soon even if we have to break out so you can" he says leaning down to me

I blush and he wraps his arms around my waist.

"The weigh in can wait a bit" he smiles pressing his lips to mine

"Come on Casanova" I laugh pulling him along

We walk into the room where I do my weigh I and Brittney smiles at me

"Ready Sunshine" she asks

"Uh I guess" I say

Once she fixes the scale before I step on and she checks it. She purses her lips before having me step off then back on. I bite my lip watching her take a deep sigh

"97" she says softly

"What, that's not right" Jordi says

"I'm going to talk to Nurse Jackson, wait here" she says and I sit down

"Tally" he says but I remain silent

"Tally" he repeats

"Not now" I say softly

"Have you started…" he says

"I SAID NOT NOW" I snap

"You have" he says kneeling in front of me

"You can't just get over it, it's not a cold" I say

"Why didn't you talk to me" he asks

"Do you really think I wanted to tell you" I say softly

He wraps his arms around me and I shut my eyes when I hear Nurse Jackson clear her throat.

"97" she says

"Yea" I say softly

"Jordi give us a second" she says

"I'll meet you in my room" he nods pecking my lips than walking out

"So did you catch the hockey game" I ask nervously

"Don't try and change the subject, Tally you were doing so well what happened" she asks

"I-I don't know" I stutter

"Is it because you moved out of the wing" she asks

"No I was fine with that" I say

"You're going to get mad at me for asking this but did it start when you and Jordi…"she says softly

"OH NO YOU ARE NOT BLAMING MY ISSUES ON HIM, HE'S BEEN THE MOST SUPORTIVE PERSON I KNOW DURING THIs" I yell angrily

"Calm down I was just asking" she says calmly

"I can't do this right now" I say standing up

"Natalie Marie stop right now" she says

I roll my eyes and turn on my heels to face her. As I cross my arms she walks over and rests a hand on my arm.

"What can we even do" I ask

"I take it the therapist isn't helping" she asks and I shake my head

"There's not many people I can open up to" I say

"Who, maybe we can have them listen to you and try and get us to understand" she says

"Kara Jordi Sabrina and maybe my brothers" I shrug

"I want to try something with you tomorrow but I still have to get a go ahead from doctor McAndrew" she says

"What" I ask

"You'll have to wait and see" she says before walking out

I roll my eyes before heading to Jordi's room. When I get there my eyes grow wide and tears fall. Jordi was lip locked with some brunette his eyes open and meet mine before he pushes her away and she glares at me.

"T-tally it's not what it looks like" he says getting up

I shut my mouth and run out of the room and down the hall past Kenji and Brittney before I run into an empty room and cover my mouth so no one can hear my sobs.

"Tally Listen" Jordi says walking in

"Leave me alone" I say trying to push past him

"Let me explain" he says holding me

"I don't want to hear it" I snap

"I have no idea who that is she kissed me" he says

"BULSHIT" I say

"She asked for me and Brittney showed her my room. She just kissed me I didn't know what was going on" he says cupping my face

"You must have known what was going for you to only pull away when I got there" I say shoving him

"Tal…" he says

"Just leave me alone right now, I need to think" I say walking out

I head to Kara and Charlie room and Kara looks up from her phone. She seems my face and runs over pulling me into a hug

"Tally what happen" she asks

"Jordi was kissing another girl" I whisper

"IM CUTTING HIS DICK OFF" she says

"No, I just my best friend right now" I say

"I'm so sorry Tally" she says rubbing my back

I sob into her shoulder and after a while she stands up and smirks.

"We're going out" she says

"Where" I say

"Everywhere" she says pulling me out

* * *

><p>Shit hit the fan. I know im late for the update but ive had a lot going on lately. Theres going to be another issue soon that ties into this im going to try and update this coming weekend but im not sure with Christmas and all. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter and if you like where im going<p>

Chapter Question-what are your plans for christmas

Happy Holidays

XoXo Rosie


	21. Forgive or not forgive

Kara grabs Brielle and we decide to go shopping. After Kara pulls up to the mall and pulls me out

"You still need a dress for the ball right" she asks

"Yea" I shrug

"Let's go" Brielle says as she and Kara drag me in to the mall

"Guys I just want to go back and watch gossip girl and pretty little liars for the rest of my life" I groan

"Come on Tally" she says

"Fine" I grumble and we walk into one of the dress stores

Time skip

We've been to almost every dress store in town and I haven't found one dress. We walked in to a small boutique and I was ready to give up

"Hello Ladies how may I help you" an older lady says

"She has a military ball this weekend with her dad and we need a dress" Brielle explains

"Hmm I think I may have the perfect dress but I have to find it so you girls look around" she smiles

"We'll grab some" Kara smiles

I nod and head to the change room. After 16 dresses I sigh

"I GIVE UP" I say

"Don't give up just yet" The lady from before says walking over with a dress bag

She hands me the bag and Kara pushes me into the change room so I can change. I open the bag and my eyes grow wide at the dress. Side it on and zip up the zipper before walking out

"Oh..." Kara says

"..My..." Brielle adds

"..God" I finish looking in the mirror

The dress was a bright red high low dress with a line on sparkles going down the center on the chest. I couldn't find the right words to describe it. For the first time in so long I actually felt beautiful.

"Tally you look amazing" Brielle smiles

"I love it" I say

"You look hot" Kara says hugging me

"We'll take it" I tell the lady

"I had a feeling" she says giving us a warm smile

I go back in and change into my clothes before I put the dress back into the bag and walk up to pay for it. I open my bag to grab my wallet when Kara holds up a hand and pulls out her card

"Kara…" I start

"I never did get you a birthday gift" she smiles

"You're the best" I say hugging her

"I know" she laughs

We walk out and get back in her car.

"Now what are we going to do about that no good cheating boyfriend of yours" Kara says gripping the wheel

"I think I'm going to let him explain a bit more I feel bad for shutting him out" I say

"Careful not to take him back too soon Tally he can't think he can get away with hurting you" Brielle says

"You guys didn't see his face he was almost in tears when he was trying to talk to me" I say

"So no cutting his dick off" Kara says and we laugh

"No" I giggle

"Yea she might get use out of it if they work it out" Brielle says wiggling her eye brows

"No thank you" I say sweetly causing them to laugh

The store was on the other side of LA and we were halfway back when my phone rang

"Hello" I say

"TALLY! Is everything okay" Jordi panics

"I'm fine I went out with Kara and Brielle to get a dress. Can we talk when I get back" I say

"Yes of course I was going to ask you the same thing" he says with relief

"I'm about 20 minutes away" I tell him

"I'll meet you on the roof" he says

"Alright bye" I say softly before hanging up

"Jordi" Brielle asks and I nod

"What are you going to say" Kara asks

"I have no clue" I say looking out the window

Time skip

I walked into my room and saw yet again another Rose this time pink. I look around for a card and find nothing, how surprising. I hang up my dress and check my phone before heading up to the roof. I push the heavy door open and hear guitar so I quietly walk out. Jordi is sitting on a chair looking out at the setting sun on the LA skyline and once he finished I walk over

"Hey" I say softly

"What did you think" he asks

"You sound amazing" I say looking down

"I am so sorry" he says

"I know" I say just about a whisper

"I promise I have no clue who she was or…"he starts rambling running a hand thought his brown hair

"I believe you" I say

"I swear I don't… you believe me" he says and I nod

"I have no reason not to" I say

"I'm still really sorry" he says hugging me

"Jordi…" I start but I'm cut off by his lips

Before he wraps his arms around my waist he puts my around his neck and pulls me closer. He sits down on the couch we have set up out here with me on his lap not breaking the kiss. We finally pull away and he lightly places kisses along my jaw and down my neck

"We still have s-s-stuff to talk a-about" I say tilting my head

"Can't it wait" he whisper before going back to my neck

I sigh with a small smile on my lips while shutting my eyes. My mind starts racing and I open my eyes

"No" I say getting off him

"What's wrong" he asks

"I never said that I forgive you" I say softly

"y-you don't" he says in shock

"I kind of do, but ugh Jordi you really hurt me" I cry

"I know and I will never forgive myself" he says holding my hands

"You have no clue how much I want to move past this and act like nothing happened but I can't. That picture of you kissing that girl keeps flashing in my head and I can't stop it" I say with tears falling

"Tally…" I cut him off

"This is why I was scared I didn't want to get hurt. I know you didn't mean it and your sorry. I forgive you for that part but I'm not sure if we can go back to where we were right away. It's going to take some time" I say

"I understand is there anything I can do to help" he says

"Can we go back to the way things were before we dated" I ask

"Awkward sexual tension, mindless flirting, and me trying not to kiss you" he laughs

"Back to friends" I giggle

"Am I still aloud to flirt with you because if I can't I might lose it" he says leaning in

"Jordi" I warn

"Sorry I can't help it" he says

I shake my head and pull him up

"I want you to see my dress" I say

"For the ball" he says

I nod and pull him back inside and down the hall. Once in my room I open the bag and show him.

"You are going to look beautiful" he says

"Thank you" I blush hanging it up

His arms go around my waist and spin me around. I roll my eyes as I wrap my arms around him

"I don't think I can stay away from you" he says kissing my head

"Jordi" I say

"Can we start over tomorrow" he says

I look up at him and before I can say anything he plants his lips firmly on mine. I raise my hands to protest but he grabs them and pull me into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. We take a quick breath before reattaching our lips.

"Jump" he mutters against my lips

I do as he asks and my legs go around his waist and traps me between him and the wall. He kisses down my neck and my hands run through his hair. After about 5 minutes he sets me down and pecks my lips one more time

"Friends starting now" I say firmly

* * *

><p>Hey everyone how you had a Good Holiday. I spent the day writing an now im ready for updates and dont have to worry. A few things i want to address first everyone reading this should go read dabombbritt's story Lies, Love, Life. i myself have been a reader since day 1 and she is an amazing writer and very sweet. Second I was thinking about changing the name of the story, i feel like there could be a better name. so if you have any ideas please let me know. Third...I am sick of everyone commenting on my first chapter about my grammar. I was using a crappy program and i had no people to proof read. As this story has progressed I finally got microsoft word back, i have a friend proof reading and i have more time to go over my chapters. When i started this story i really wanted to get it posted and updated as much as possible but i also had a lot on my plate, now things are settled down and i can spend more time on them. PLEASE STOP JUDGING THIS STORY AND MY WRITING ABILITIES THANK YOU! Anyway i do want to thank everyone who leaves great reviews, favorites and follows it really means a lot. make sure you check out Lies, Love, Life its a great story and really well done, Let me know if you think i should keep the story name or change it if so to what and enjoy the rest of your holiday break.<p>

XoXo

Rosie


End file.
